Together Forever and Always
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: Sequel to Friends Forever and Always. Austin and Ally in their 20s (maybe into their 30s). The adventures and challenges of young adults may be amplified for two world famous pop stars. (Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Austin and Ally, just the plot of this story and a couple of characters).
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and**__**Ally.**_

**A/N due to popular demand, here is the sequel to Friends Forever and Always. (If you are new reader and haven't read that one, read it first then come back here.)**

**Prologue:**

We last left Austin and Ally at 18 years of age. They had just gotten engaged and had plans of going to college and to continue their music careers before even considering getting married. This sequel will open with them being 22 years of age. So here is a synopsis of their last four years.

Austin and Ally continued to write songs together and separately, but never with another person. They have both recorded two more albums and have gone on two North American tours and One World tour. Ally played as Austin's opening act, he did seem to have a bigger fan base but Ally was comfortable with that. She liked opening the shows. She loved getting the crowd warmed up for Austin. They always toured together. Kira sometimes joined them as another supporting act. She was doing wonderfully in the music business as well. Her relationship with Scott had blossomed and the two of them were engaged as well. Their upcoming wedding would also represent the merger of Starr and Ramone Records because of Scott being Ronnie's son. So, after years of being on different labels, Austin and Ally would be on the same label. Trish and Dez have had a more up and down relationship, they went from being totally and completely in love to hating each other in a matter of minutes. At the moment they were in love. Dez has won video directing awards for his work on Austin and Ally's music videos. He has recently directed his first film. Trish has grown into a responsible, hard working manager and has Kira on her roster as well. Austin and Ally have collectively won six Grammy's. Austin gets mobbed everywhere he goes but if Ally is with him the fans are more respectful, the media and fans still love them together and do think of them as America's Sweethearts.

Austin and Ally both finished four year degrees. Austin ended up getting a degree in music education too. He and Ally had done well in all of their college coarses and had a fall back plan since they both new fame was fleeting and tastes changed quickly. The only problems they ever had is when they first walked into a classroom where they were completing a practicum or student teaching. The students would loose their minds at first about one of them being in their class and teaching them. But once the kids got to know them as people, the novelty wore off and they became Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon without problems.

Austin and Ally kept up their promise to Jacob Palmer and visited him as much as they could. They loved the old man very much, his sense of humor and crazy stories kept them laughing for days. Ally's mom had remarried her dad and things were actually working out great. Their relationship was so much better then their first time around. It was like they had still needed time to grow up. Austin and Ally are finally thinking about setting a date to get married.

**A/N First chapter should be up tomorrow my lovely loyal readers. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Age 22 (A/N no Taylor Swift references allowed, I don't like that song)**

Austin sat on an uncomfortable folding chair in the back corner of the room face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He didn't want anyone to see that he was crying. He didn't like crying, he didn't do it very often but this occasion called for tears. He was incredibly sad and upset. What happened couldn't be true, but there in the casket at the front of funeral home was the actual body of someone he cared about deeply. How could this happen now, when everything was going so well? It just didn't make sense, why to such a good person? Austin didn't deal well death, this was the first time someone close to him had passed, he didn't know what to do, what to think. He tried taking a deep breath but the tears kept coming. A hand came down gently on his shoulder, but he didn't look up, he knew who it was.

"Austin, are you okay? You seem to be a complete mess." Ally lightly whispered in his ear. Ally was doing ok with all this, she had shed some tears the night they had found out about his death but since then she had moved into the acceptance stage gracefully. This made Austin feel worse, he was suppose to be the strong one, the rock. That is what he always was for Ally, but he couldn't do it this time. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. His arms dropped down to his sides, she sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes. "Austin we knew this day was coming, he was 95 years old. He lived a long, good, full life. His spirit has gone to rest in a peaceful place and he has made room for new life to come into this world. Everything is okay."

"But Ally, I miss Jacob already, I just want to here his laugh, or his voice one more time." Austin chocked out.

"I know, babe, me too." She rested her forehead against his.

"I can't believe his family actually showed up, they haven't come to see him in over ten years." Austin was now feeling angry, just one more stage in the process of grief.

"His children are in their their late 60s and in good heath, I don't understand it either, but they are here now, and that counts for something right?" Ally tried to see the positives in everything. Jacobs grandchildren were in their 30s and their children were still young, they seemed to be about 7-13. Ally stood up and helped Austin to his feet, she wiped his tears with a tissue and straightened his tie. Austin finally managed to stop the tears and took a deep breath. Other then the estranged family, the only other people there were the nurses and staff from the senior apartment complex Jacob had lived in. They all adored him, he really was a great man. He had been a soldier in World War II, a pilot, a photographer and an artist. His life story could be a novel or a movie. The two of the walked up the casket to say their final good-byes to the old man.

"OMG, you're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Squealed the thirteen year old great grand daughter. Austin cringed. His anger was still there. How could this girl be so insensitive at her own great-grandfathers memorial. Then again it wasn't her fault her parents or grandparents never took her to meet him.

"Yes, we are." Ally said gently to the girl. "Please let us pay respects to our friend, your great grandfather, in peace." Ally smiled lightly at the girl. Austin tried but only looked more heartbroken. The girl understood and didn't pounce like she wanted to. Instead she just followed behind them and stared. They approached the casket and Ally put a small WWII plane on his chest and Austin put in a drawing he had done of Jacob.

"We are going to miss you, Jacob." Austin's voice cracked a little but he continued to sing a few lines from Jacob's favorite song. Ally joined in and it became sweeter. The held hands and turned to the family to give them their sympathies.

"How did you two know my grandfather?" Jacob's granddaughter asked, she appeared to be the 13 year old's mother, they looked a lot a like.

"We met Jacob taking a walk on the beach a little over four years ago. We hit it off and kept going back to visit him. He had such wonderful stories. He was a great man." Ally smiled at the woman.

"Yes." Austin agreed. "We talked about music, art and cars for hours." He tried to smile, but couldn't.

"It's nice to have you here, thank you for coming. Please excuse my daughter, she is a huge fan of both of you." The woman turned back to her husband and Austin and Ally headed out the door.

"Wait!" Called the girl. "I know it seems like the wrong place and time, but I may never get another chance... May I please have your autographs?" Austin and Ally exchanged looks and sighed. The girl had guts and she had a point. They couldn't say no. They both nodded and the girl handed them paper and a pen. They signed and gave it back to her. "One more thing. Have you set a date yet? Seriously you two are like the cutest couple ever." Austin chuckled, he actually smiled a real smile, the first one in about a week.

"Not yet, but we are thinking about it. Well, discussing it in heated voices." Austin told her. She laughed knowing what he meant.

"Maybe you could be the tie breaker?" Ally asked the girl nodded fiercely. "Do think a New Year's wedding or a Summer wedding is better?" The girl looked very pensive. It took her a few moments to answer.

"Well since it's August now and that means summer will be over soon, you wouldn't get married till next year, so I say New Years, it closer." She winked at them.

"I told you New Years was better." Austin looked at Ally with triumph. Ally rolled her eyes. The girl giggled.

"New Years it is then." Ally sighed in defeat.

"Look we have to get going, we have to finish helping get our friends Kira Starr and Scott Ramone with their wedding plans." Austin said.

"Bye" the girl waved and Austin and Ally said their good-byes.

"Wedding plans are so much trouble." Ally sighed. "Let's keep ours simple."

"I agree, maybe we should just plan to elope and get married by a J.P." Austin smiled.

"That's a plan." Ally smiled. "Would you drop me off at Kira's we are going to look at flowers today, she wants to make the final decision and as maid of honor, I was asked to come." Austin nodded. The got in the car and drove away from their Jacob for the last time. They had been a little upset they weren't allowed to go to the cemetery to watch the burial, but they understood why it was family only. They needed to move on with the rest of their lives now.

**A/N Next Chapter will include more Trish and Dez, it will take place at the wedding of Kira and Scott. The chapter after that will be them house hunting and getting into all the work it takes to buy a house. By the way, I'm still taking requests for what you guys want to see. Thanks again for all the support on the first story, you all wanted this sequel so it's dedicated to all of you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Age 22**

"Ally, were is my other earring?" Kira was pacing and shouting.

"Kira, calm down, it's right here on the table." Ally stopped her friend and pointed. Kira was a nervous wreck. It was her wedding day and she was hoping nothing was going to go wrong and Ally was trying her best to be a good friend and a good maid of honor. It was getting difficult, even for someone with Ally's patience.

"Thanks, you are the best." Kira was taking a deep breath. "Do you know if the flowers have arrived yet?"

"I do now that they are on the way. The florist's ETA is 3:00pm." Ally assured her friend. "You don't want them to arrive too early, they might not last all night if they do." Kira nodded. "Let's sit you down and start doing you hair and makeup." Ally, Trish and Kira's cousin Anna were doing their best to keep Kira calm, it wasn't that she would have second thoughts, it was just nervous energy, anxiousness. Ally was curling Kira's hair and Anna was applying makeup. Trish was now trying to make her own curls neat, that would take awhile, she had a lot of hair.

"So, when are you and Austin going to start planning your wedding?" Anna asked curiously.

"Oh, we don't plan on having a big wedding, we just want to go to a Justice of the Peace and have a few friends there." Ally replied. "All this fuss just isn't our style."

"Really, the two of you superstars don't want a big wedding with the paparazzi trying to get in and all the pictures and..." Anna started.

"No, we like simple. We have set a date and a place." Ally spoke, she hadn't even told Trish yet about their decision. It had only been a month since they decided and they wanted to make sure it was right.

"What, when, why didn't you tell me?" Trish exploded with excitement.

"Well, we wanted to make sure it was right. It hasn't been final for very long." Ally began.

"Just tell me when and where!" Trish demanded excitedly.

"New York City, after Austin does Times Square on New Year's Eve, so right at midnight on New Year's Day." Ally finished.

"Oh my gosh that's perfect for you guys." Kira gushed.

"We already applied for a marriage licence and set up a Judge in New York." Ally smiled. "It's going to small, Just us, our parents, Trish, Dez, Kira and Scott." Trish hugged Ally. This then began the process of them getting into their dresses. Kira had actually picked nice bridesmaid dresses, they were short, tight and black. The rest of the day went on without any problems. The ceremony was beautiful, the food was delicious and the reception was a blast.

"You know what Ally?" Austin whispered to Ally as they slow danced.

"What?" Ally smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman here, Kira should have picked ugly dresses, because, baby, you are out shining the bride."

"Austin." Ally rolled her eyes. She gave him a little shove. "No need for silly pick-up lines."

"It's not a line, it's the truth." He dipped her and kissed her.

A few days later Ally was playing piano in the practice room at Sonic Boom, she was trying to fix the song she was writing. Trish barged in, like she always did.

"I thought of something Ally." Trish looked amused. So Ally turned to look at her.

'What?"

"You can't get married in New York."

"What?, Why?" Ally was concerned. But Trish started to grin like an idiot.

"Don't you remember what your Grandma Hayes said like four or five years ago?" Trish was now laughing. Ally looked confused. She had no idea.

"She said she wanted to dance with Austin at your wedding so she could ogle him and touch him..." Trish busted out.

"Ha, Ha Trish." Ally was trying to sound serious but giggles were bound to come out anyway. "It doesn't matter anyway. Once Austin turned 18 his ass became fair game to Grams, she literally pinches his butt every time she sees him. She also makes sure to grab his arms and chest too." Ally couldn't help it anymore she was laughing. "You know the best part..." Ally was almost crying now from laughing so hard. "Austin lets her... like... he wants the attention."

"Oh my God, that's so sweet. He lets you grandma have some fun." Trish was holding her side, her laughter had started to give her pain.

"I never thought of it like that... he is sweet, I'll have to thank him." Ally was trying to breath but giggles kept coming out.

"What's so funny?" Austin said as he walked in. This caused the fit of laughter to start all over and the two young woman were now sitting on the floor doubled over in laughter and Austin couldn't help but start laughing too.

**A/N Sorry it's short. I have been a little strapped for time. I didn't want to put details about Kira and Scott's wedding in because, now i know this is going to sound strange, I don't like weddings. I find the traditionalism of them to be boring. Seriously, if I ever get married it's going to be a quickie by a JP or if I do have a big wedding, it will be so freaking nontraditional no one will know what to think, but I don't really have to think about it, I don't really ever want to get married. I don't see it happening. Anyway, I only put the wedding in here to show Austin and Ally's resistance to have a big wedding because they don't want all the stress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Age 22**

"This is getting so frustrating. I think we should switch real estate agents. This one keeps wanting us to look at the kind of house a Kardashian would want. She doesn't seem to understand us." Austin said through the bathroom door to Ally who was taking a shower.

"I know, she can't understand that we just want a simple house in a nice neighborhood." He heard faintly from under the rushing water.

"Maybe today will be better. Let's give her one last try. I think she finally heard me last week." Austin replied.

"Yeah, I think you giving her the puppy dog eyes really helped. 'Cause you know that's not adorable at all and there's no way she got lost in those big brown eyes..." Ally sarcasticly returned. This time her voice was clearer, she had turned off the shower.

"Well, what else should we have done to get her to listen, neither of us have a temper or the heart to yell at someone, she's a nice lady."

'True, but I feel like one of your mom should go with us, she's not afraid to say exactly what she's thinking." Ally told Austin. He thought about that for a moment. Ally has a point, his mom is good at getting the point across. He quickly dialed her number and talked it out with her. She agreed to come.

"Look lady, these houses are too extravagant for their taste. Yes they are famous, but the aren't like anybody else. They live completely normal lives when they are not on tour. They like being around average people, even though they are above average themselves. These are my babies and I love them dearly. Will you please show them a modest house in a nice neighborhood.?" Mimi yelled, not in mean voice but in a frustrated voice. Bethany Larson, the real estate lady looked in shock, like it was the first time someone ever questioned her choices.

"Okay, I'm listening now." Bethany sighed. "What are you looking for?"

"A nice neighborhood with a good school, close bonds with other families." Ally said with relieve.

"A three or four bedroom house with two bathrooms, a pool and a big yard, we want to get a dog." Austin added.

"That's it? Really? I mean you two are young and famous. You don't want to live it up?" Bethany asked.

"No, we feel like we are like everybody else, we just happen to have an awesome job." Austin smiled over at Ally and took her hand in his. "After we are married we want to have a home to come to when we are tired from tour life. We won't get that from some big mostly empty mansion."Ally nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well I know of about houses like what you described that are on the market. Let's go." They piled into the Bethany's company mini van and headed out. They liked the first two houses but there was something missing. Then they go to the third house, and old two story farm house that had a huge yard, a pool, a swing set, a tree house and an old barn. The land even had a small wooded area with a creek that ran through it and it was ten minute bike ride to the beach one way and a ten minute bike ride to the library the other direction. It was about a half hour drive out side the city and that meant a commute when they had to go in for meetings or to record but that didn't matter. It was a forty minute drive to their old neighborhood, where they grew up and where their parents still live. They figured that was perfect. The house had four bedrooms, one downstairs and three upstairs. A bathroom on each floor, a room that contained the washer, drier, coat closet and pantry. There was huge living room that had a big bay window on one side and sliding glass doors on the other that lead out to the patio and pool area. It also had a wall full of shelves. The dinning room and kitchen had the perfect set up and a lot of storage.

"Austin, this is it!" Ally grinned. He grinned back.

"This house really is for you two." Mimi agreed as she looked around. She could picture them here, she could even picture her grand kids running around and playing.

"We'll take it!" Austin said and thus began the long process of buying a house. The paperwork, the back and forth of lawyers. setting a date for the closing and moving in.

It was December, a month after looking at the house for the first time. They put the last things away and began to decorate the house for Christmas. They went for traditional decorations. A lot of white lights and pine green garland with red holly berries. Wreaths and a miniature village with a train set chugging along around it. They weren't really into a real tree so they put up a huge 8 foot artificial tree with colored lights and classic ornaments. It was time for them to get their Christmas present for themselves. The dog they both wanted. It was an eight week old puppy. However it would grow into a huge dog very quickly. They were getting an old English Mastiff. He was going to be named Bartholomew or Bart for short. They knew with the upcoming trip to New York they were going to have to have someone stay at the house and watch the puppy for a few days and Austin had already taken care of that. He asked Dallas to do it. Yes, they were still friends with him, he is a trustworthy friend who loves dogs. Luckily they would have two and half weeks to bond with Bart before they went to NYC for New Year's eve and their wedding.

"Welcome home Bartholomew." Ally said to the squirming puppy in her arms. She put him down and he began to explore his new surroundings. "You do realize that anytime he needs to put on leash when he gets big, you are going to have to hang on to him because there is no way I will be able too. He is going to weigh almost twice as much as me." Ally laughed.

"I know, good thing I'm so buff." Austin said as he flexed his muscles. "Good thing that once they get older they are a fairly lazy dogs. As long as they have a few minutes to play and good long walk they will happily spend the rest of the day snuggling. Perfect for when we are on the road. He'll enjoy tour life."

"Yeah good thing we did our research, he'll be sweet and loving but passively protective." Ally smiled at the young puppy as he slid across the dining room floor.

**A/N Mastiff's have a bad rep, they are sweet dogs, who are good with kids, they are just big. They are natural protectors, but they don't make much noise or bite, if they sense someone is trouble, they back them into a corner by using there size as intimidation or they lay on top of someone to hold them down. (of coarse they can be trained to be vicious guard dogs but it's not their natural instinct.) I just thought it would be cute to have Ally with a giant dog, since Laura is so small.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Age 22**

"Austin are you ready?" Ally asked her incredible fiance.

"Yup" Austin replied. "Just one second." She waited for him to emerge from behind the bathroom door of the hotel room they were staying in. It was extremely cold this New Year's Eve in New York City and Ally wanted to make sure Austin was on time for his 11:30pm Performance for Rockin' New Year's Eve. Once he performed the new single they were going to come back here to the hotel for a midnight wedding in the private dinning hall. The Justice of the Peace was already here and had met them and was excited for the young couple. Austin was going to perform in a suit and tie, something he never did and the rest of guests were already ready in their formal attire. After the ceremony, Austin and Ally were too go back to Times square for a duet at 12:45am and then they each had one more solo performance after that.

"I'm ready." Austin came out and kissed Ally on the cheek as he finished tying his tie.

"You look handsome." She smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful, just like you always do." He grinned back at her. They walked downstairs together arm and arm, just as they have always done since they were children.

Austin gave an incredible performance, playing guitar, dancing then ending on playing the piano. This provided the television cameras to capture his hands, which meant that in the second performance everyone notice that he would have a ring on his left hand that wasn't there before. It was their subtle way of announcing that they had gotten married. The didn't want any press to know until after it was done. That might cause a frenzy. They were after all, pop royalty.

"Austin, you are so amazing." Ally complimented.

"Not as amazing as you." He replied. Ally grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back into the hotel where all their loved ones were waiting. They took off their coats and gloves. Trish looking beautiful in a red dress handed Ally a bouquet of red roses and put one in her hair. Dez acting as photographer and videographer passed on being best man so Mike took the honor and had the rings in his pocket.

"Welcome, family and friends of Austin and Ally. We are gathered here today to join these two wonderful young people in martial union. These two are obviously completely in love and perfect for each other. It is clear in being around them for only a few minutes. I have never seen this in anyone I have wedded before, it's like it was destiny for them to be together. I doubt there will be anyone who will have any protest to this union, but if there is, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Honorable Justice smiled as he gave this speech. No one said a word or moved and inch. There was no one who would be against this. "Okay, Austin, are you ready with you vows?" Austin nodded and looked directly into Ally's eyes and took her hands.

"Alls, I may have not realized I was in love with you until I was 16, but you were clearly the one girl I was meant to be with. The one who was always ready for an adventure with me. Smart, strong, brave, even though you could be shy around other people, you never were with me. I got to see you for all you could be before anyone else and that makes me proud, and it makes me feel special. You have always been my beautiful, sweet Ally. I will love you forever and always. Please accept this ring as a symbol of our never ending love." Austin breathed and let out a slight quivering breath. He didn't cry, he made it through. He was so happy.

" I do." Ally grinned and let Austin slip the simple white gold band on her finger. "Austin I love you more then words can even express. You have always been my protector, making me feel safe and warm, even when I had a traumatic experience. You are so kind hearted and sweet it's almost impossible that you exist. Your talent blows me away everyday and I can't believe I am marrying my best friend. It's so cliche and to all those people who saw how much we were in love before we knew it, I guess they were right. I want you to know that I will always be by your side. We will be together forever and always. Please accept this ring as a symbol of our never ending love."

"I do." Austin smiled but a tear slipped down his cheek and Ally wiped it away quickly.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss..." The Justice didn't have to finish, the two were already in a heated kiss. Cheers and claps broke out from all the attendants. The finally broke apart and grinned at each other and then Trish the professional manager grabbed their wrists so they would still make it back on time to perform. The rest of New Years went on with out a problem and just as they wanted the media grabbed onto the rings and it was known through out the world in a matter of seconds that Austin and Ally were married.

Upon returning to the hotel that night, Austin and Ally consummated their marriage with rounds of the dearest sweetest love making anyone could imagine.

When they returned home Austin carried his bride across the threshold and were surprised with stacks of magazines with their faces on the cover and headlines about their wedding. Dallas had gone out and collected them all and left them on the table with a note that said, "to the happy newly weds, these are for your scrap book. Love Dallas." Then they heard a paws on the hard wood floor and Bart leaps into their arms.

"Sorry, I tried holding him back, but he loves you guys so much." Dallas appeared at the doorway.

"It's okay." Austin said. "We missed him like crazy."

"Congratulations, you two. I am so happy for you." Dallas smiled and reached out to hug his two friends. The hugged him back.

"Thanks Dallas, for everything, you are the best." Ally kissed him on the cheek and the two of them walked Dallas out, but Bart stopped him and Dallas bent down and petted the dog.

"Bart I'll miss you too, buddy, but I'll see you soon. I promise." Dallas said and Bart licked his nose and then let Dallas leave.

Austin and Ally Moon, sat on the back patio watching their giant puppy play and looking at the headlines about their wedding day in magazines. One read "America's sweethearts wed at 22 in private ceremony in NYC." Another one read "Quickie wedding for Austin and Ally, is she pregnant?" They laughed at that one. The best one just had a picture of them holding hands in their duet on New Year's and each holding a mic with their other hand, it was a clear shot of both rings, it said "It's official."

"I love you Mr. Moon." Ally leaned her head against her husband.

"I love you too, Mrs. Moon." Austin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I like the sound of that." Ally sighed.

"Me, too." Austin breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Age 23**

Austin, Ally and Trish had just returned to Miami from three month tour around the US. Dez was in L.A. directing a movie so he wasn't able to come along. It is late June and Ally it is Ally's Birthday. She is 23 today and she hadn't been feeling well for the last week. She thought maybe at first she was over tired from tour but now she was sure it was something else, only how could she tell him. She knew he would be excited to about it but it was still something you don't just casually say over dinner. Plus she wan't positive yet either. That leads us to where we are now. Ally was pacing the floor waiting for the stopwatch clock on her phone to go off. This had been the longest three minutes of her life. Suddenly there was a loud beeping and she froze in place, she took a deep nervous breath and checked the test.

"Alls, I'm home." Austin called from the back door bringing in the grocery bags filled with food. He had offered to go out and get them because she didn't feel well. "Happy Birthday, Babe. I have something for you. I'll get it when I'm done putting these away." He continued as Ally slowly mad her way to the kitchen where he now was. She watched him silently. Tall, strong, as handsome as ever. Seeing his sweetness, kindness and gentle nature at the same time, she knew it was okay to tell him, he was ready. He closed the last cupboard and put the reusable bags back in their rightful place and he headed over to the living room where he had hid Ally's gift. He pulled out a small wrapped box and held it out to her. She had followed him there, she still hadn't said a word but she was smiling at him. She opened the box, it was a gorgeous silver locket shaped like a heart, it looked to be about a hundred years old. She started crying and kissed Austin deeply.

"Thank You, it's beautiful." She grinned up at him as he held her in his arms. She only let out a few tears when she began to look him in they eyes again with a goofy grin on her face.

"What?!" Austin questioned but smiled back. She just kept looking at him and it was driving him crazy, she looked like she had something to say that was very important or it was a secret. He began guessing. "Did something happen with Dez and Trish?" she shook her head. "Kira and Scott?" She shook her head again. "Ally come on, you are driving me nuts... What is it?" He chuckled a little at her playfulness. She looked at him in the eyes again and placed a hand on his heart and one her stomach. "No Way, Really?" He asked hopefully she nodded her head yes. He picked her up and swung her around. "I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled with delight. He set her down on her feet again and kissed her with so much happiness and joy, Ally hoped he'd never stop. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, the home pregnancy test says yes, and I've had an upset stomach for about a week and I am two weeks late with my period so I am pretty sure I am. I will make an appointment with a Doctor to find out for sure. Until then, we keep this to ourselves though, okay." Ally said and he nodded.

A few days later they were at the Doctor's office and got confirmation that Ally was indeed pregnant. She was approximately six weeks along. They figure the baby was conceived on Austin's 23rd Birthday in early May. The doctor estimated the babies due date to be at the end of February. Austin had asked if this would affect if Ally could tour from August to October, they had a European tour scheduled. The doctor said no, it wouldn't affect her ability to travel until the third Trimester. This made them both happy. Ally got all the information on how to have a healthy pregnancy and knowing her, she would be a bit OCD about it. She would follow the pre-natal vitamin plan, work out plan and eating habits presented in the packets. Ally scheduled the next appointment for six weeks from now. The day before they headed out on tour. She would be 12 weeks along then, they might be able to find out the gender of the baby. But then again it might have to wait till the next appointment after that. Which might have to be in Europe. They would figure all that out later though. Now it was time to tell the family and friends. The didn't want the press to know yet, however, considering how slight Ally is she might start showing sooner then most woman, they would not be able to keep it a secret to long after that.

Austin texted Dez and Scott and Ally texted Trish and Kira. Their texts read "We have big news, we need a conference call in one hour. No excuses, be there." Then Ally decided to have their parents to dinner that evening to tell them the news in person. So she called both sets of parents and set it up. The call with friends was first. They knew that Scott and Kira didn't want kids at all, it wasn't for them and no one was sure what Trish wanted. However, they knew that Dez would be the most excited, he loves children.

ON THE PHONE:

Trish: So what is the big news? (excited)

Dez: I am so anxious, I gave the whole movie crew and extra half hour for lunch."

Scott: "This better be good, Kira is in the middle of rehearsals for RENT."

Kira: "Scott, chill, this is Austin and Ally, not the press."

Scott: "Sorry, it's been a long week."

Ally: "It's okay Scott, we all know how that is."

Austin: "Well, we are going to have a bigger family soon."

Dez: "You're getting another dog? Bart isn't even a year old yet."

Trish: "No honey, not a dog. A child." (Sassy tone)

Kira: "OH MY GOD!" (Squealing with excitement)

Dez: "You're pregnant, Ally?"

Ally: "Yes I am."

Dez: "I am so happy for you two. Oh my God, I'm going to be an uncle." ( Tears of happiness could be heard)

The conversation consisted of everyone congratulating Austin and Ally and gushing over how absolutely adorable the child will be considering how attractive the parents are. The dinner with the parents was next. Austin was making Spaghetti in the kitchen while Ally swept the hard wood floors and dusted the shelves. Bart was following her around the whole time and kept sniffing at her. When she finished cleaning she sat on the couch and Bart jumped up next to her and licked her cheek and put his head on her stomach. It was like he knew.

"Yes, Bartholomew, you are going to be a big brother." He wagged his tail as if he knew exactly what she was saying. "You're little brother or sister is growing inside my tummy." Bart nestled against her and kept his big head on her stomach. He was protecting his family.

The door bell rang at exactly 6:00pm. Ally answered the door and found both sets of parents standing on the porch. They must have come together, after all they had been friends and done just about everything together since long before Austin and Ally were born.

"So, what's with the impromptu family dinner?" Penny asked, she kind of had an inkling of what it was about. She had even warned Lester, considering he still thought of Ally as his little girl, even though she was 23, married, a world traveled singer-songwriter and college graduate. She was pretty sure Lester had put the thought of his baby girl having sex so far out of his mind that he might go into shock.

"Well, you are all going grandparents!" Austin smiled at the four of them. Ally beamed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"AAAHHH, I am so happy!" Mimi jumped up from her seat and nearly knocked over her plate of half eaten spaghetti. She hugged the young couple so tightly.

"Congratulations, Son." Mike shook Austin's hand and kissed Ally on the cheek.

"I am so excited to take you baby shopping." Penny said as she kissed both Austin and Ally.

"I, you, um..." Lester could hardly talk, he had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, it's okay." Ally went to him and gave him a big hug.

"It's just, you're my baby girl, I'm so happy for you but at the same time, I feel... worried, sad." Lester's tears began to fall.

"Sad about what?" Ally asked gently.

"You um lost your innocence." He smiled meekly.

"Dad, do really think... I was never going to tell you this... I lost it, when I was 17." Ally sighed. Lester looked at her in shock, but not with disappointment, just confusion. "I was always the same girl and I always will be, sex didn't change me." They hugged and Lester took in a shaky breath.

"Congratulations to you both, I love you two so much." Lester pulled them both into a deep hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Age 23**

"Alls are you sure you are okay?" Austin wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, that had already started to form a small baby bump, from behind as she was packing up the last things they needed for tour. They couldn't take Bart to Europe, he wouldn't do well on the plane. So Dallas was staying with him again for two months.

"Yes, I'm fine Austin. The doctor said that I can go about all my regular physical activities, especially Yoga, up until I can't." She leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"But you're glowing with pregnancy and it's the most beautiful I have ever seen and I all I want to do is be next to you, helping you do what you do." He held her a little tighter and kissing the back of her neck, driving her crazy.

"Yes, but what you're doing there on my neck, is what got us to where we are today." She playfully scolded. He groaned at let her go. He still helped her fold the last of the clothes and stuff them into the suitcase. "We should leave for the Doctor's office in a few. I want to find out how the baby is before you go so badly."

"I want to know if they can tell if it's a boy or girl yet, I know this is the earliest we can find out and it may not be able to be determined yet but I hope so." Austin said. He looked over at Ally you couldn't tell her stomach was growing yet, only if you hugged her. She was wearing loose fitting tops and sundresses so no one had figured it out yet. But they figured after another month it would be hard to hide. Once everyone saw pictures, they would know. They wanted to announce the baby just as subtly as their marriage.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, here we go. Now Ally this jelly might feel cold but only for the first moments okay." The doctor said and Ally nodded as the clear cream was spread over her stomach. A moment later on the screen appeared a blob, that somewhat reassembled a human.

"Dude, Ally, our baby looks like an Alien. How cool is that?" Austin grinned. Ally laughed.

"Well, this explains why Ally has started to show so much already." The doctor pondered out loud.

"What?" Ally said concerned.

"It's... well... You are having twins." Ally's jaw dropped, she was shocked and surprised. Her mind went blank for a moment. Austin however was grinning like an idiot. He was elated with joy.

"Well, Alls, when we go for something, we really get it done, don't we?" Austin said. This brought Ally back to reality. She began to laugh again.

"Can you tell if they are boys or girls?" Ally asked

"I know one is a boy, the other is hiding behind him, so I don't know about the other." They nodded. "Let me try going farther down your sides." After a few moments the doctor smiled. "I believe the shy one in back is a girl."

"One of each, a perfect pair." Ally smiled at Austin.

"Just like us." He leaned down and kissed Ally chastely on the lips. They were able to take the sonogram picture home, they scanned it into the computer and send it out in e-mails to their closest friends and family. The e-mail read, "Meet our babies, that's right, it's twins! The doctor believes there is one boy and one girl. Love, Austin and Ally." Dallas arrived that night to house sit and dog sit. The told him in person and he congratulated them again. They also received eight congratulatory phone calls. Ally cooked dinner for the three of them and then they all went to bed as they had to be at the airport by 5:00AM. On recommendation of the doctor, Ally was to see a colleague of the practice in London for a baby check-up while on tour. Hopefully then they could confirm for sure the sex of both babies. The next morning Austin and Ally said tearful good byes to their beloved dog Bart and a car picked them up and dropped them off at the air port. Austin and Ally were headed off to Europe with Dez and Trish for two months of concerts and sightseeing.

**A/N, if you didn't notice this...**

**A- Austin and Ally**

**B- Bart**

**So for the baby names...**

**C-Christopher (Called Topher)**

**D- Danielle (Called Dani)**

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so it seems the name Christopher is not too popular. See I was going to name the baby boy that just because of my awesome friend Topher, but not too many people like that nick name... and I don't like Chris, I know too many jerks named Chris. ( I only know one nice one) So instead of Christopher the boys name is going to be Casey ( After the first dog I ever owned, He was a sweet golden retriever and since the boy is going to be Austin's mini me the blonde thing works for me. LOL) To address the whole "You should give them A names" thing, I feel like too many people in the fandom do that and I wanted to something just as cute, but different. (Plus, knowing me I would start to get confused with all the A names.) Anywho back to the story.**

**Chapter 7: Age 23 (Tour in Europe)**

Austin and Ally had been in Europe having a wonderful time touring and sight seeing. This was the first tour they actually had time to walk around and really take in each had been through Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Portugal and France. They were now in London, England and Ally had an appointment with a doctor. The whole world was going to find out she was pregnant soon, she couldn't hide her twin baby bump very well anymore. They walked into the Doctor's office and signed in at the front desk. They only waited a few minutes until they were called by a nurse. She was looking over Ally's records and asked if there needed to be any updates made and Ally said no. So far she was enjoying being pregnant, she hadn't had much morning sickness and she her feet where not yet swollen. Also, she hadn't had any weird food cravings, but she asked her mother about this and Penny had said she hadn't had any while pregnant with Ally so maybe it was genetic.

"Okay, Ally." The doctor said lightly. "You check out fine and you have gained the right amount of weight. You are eating and working out properly and taking your pre-natal vitamins on schedule. Everything seems fine. But let's see those two little bundles of joy." He held up the tube of the clear jelly and Ally readied herself for the coldness. This time however, it wasn't so bad. She breathed easy as it was smeared across her abdomen. "Okay, well i see two clear babies in there, and one is definitely a boy. The other seems to be shying away from me. I'll try to get a different angle." Austin and Ally watched as the two little things inside her looked a little more human now, still a bit alien. "Oh, there she is." The doctor smiled. "A perfect set of Fratunral twins."

"Thanks." Austin said and shook hands.

"So, everything is fine, they're healthy?" Ally asked.

"Seems to be, but I want to listen to see if I can hear two heartbeats, okay Ally." Ally nodded and he put his stethoscope to her stomach. He moved it around a bit till he found a good spot. "Yup I can hear two clear strong heartbeats." He smiled and Austin and Ally looked at each other with love and happiness.

After then were finished with the doctor, new sonogram pictures in hand, they left the office. Paparazzi had followed them here and Ally was wearing a shirt that you could see the baby bump in. They snapped a couple of pictures and started asking about the baby, things like when is it due? Is it boy or girl? Is it Austin's or was there something else going on? When Ally heard that one she stopped, she didn't usually do things like this but it felt right because someone had just questioned her morality.

"Excuse me, but did you just ask me if I was faithful to my husband?" Ally said calmly and sweetly, the man nodded. "I am faithful, I would never want to be with anyone but Austin, he has been love since, forever. We will be together forever and always." She looked up at Austin and they smiled at each other again and held hands and continued on their way.

"Now that the press has the pictures and you stating in a round about way that you are pregnant, we are going to have to say something official." Austin said as they headed back towards the hotel.

"I know, I'm sorry. He just... He questioned my character..." Ally sighed.

"It's okay babe. I understand." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We will have to tell Trish what happened when we get back to the hotel, she is our manager and publicist." Ally nodded in agreement. "We should also tell Jimmy about today, he will want to know the secrets out."

Just as they predicted the next day there was picture of them, on the front page of the newspaper, coming out of the Doctor's office with a caption that read..."Pop-Rock's Royal Couple are Expecting." The picture was clear as day of Ally's baby bump. They had a scheduled interview with the British Press today so they were going to make the announcement then. Ally put on a shirt that showed off her bump proudly. Austin put his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"You are one gorgeous mom to be!"

"Thanks." Ally giggled. "You are a very handsome dad to be."

"I know." Austin grinned and Ally gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Let's go." He pulled her along to the room with all the press. They both took a deep breath and entered. The very first question was about the pregnancy so they began to divulge all the information.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Ally began she really was glowing. You could tell how happy they were. "I am due at the end of February. We are expecting twins, one boy and one girl."

"Ally is doing great. She's healthy and so are the babies." Austin continued. "Oh and to the man who asked yesterday, just to say this this again, I am the father and damn proud of it. I can't wait for them to arrive." He grinned even bigger. The next few questions were about the tour and the albums they were going to record when they got back home. Then it turned back into being about the twins. They were asked if they had any names picked out, if Ally would continue to record and perform. If the kids would travel the world all the time with them. The answered as best they could.

"We are thinking about names. But nothing for sure yet. Yes, I will still record and perform, I love both, it's part of my job. I could never give up that part of my career. Song writing is only part of what I offer. Yes, the kids will come with us as much as possible. Right now our fur baby is home in Miami with a good friend of ours and we miss him like crazy. The only reason he's not on tour with us, is because he wouldn't do well on a plane, he's a really big baby. I couldn't imagine leaving my kids for a very long stretch of time." Ally answered.

"Any other questions?" Austin asked. There was a few more but then the press conference had to end due to time. They had a show to do. On the evening entertainment news shows they were the top story and many people made signs to hold up at the show that read Congratulations Austin and Ally. The next day and the few days following they were the top story in all the magazines and tabloids. They played so many more shows throughout England, Ireland, and Scotland and then headed home. Ally is now five months pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You are great. Sorry this Chapter took longer for me to finish and post. I had written a much darker, very sad chapter and I loved it but I didn't have the heart to post it. I don't even know where it came from... Oh maybe being freaking stuck at home for like five days because of intense snow... anyway, this is the chapter I wanted to write. And to user Jewel, you are too adorable, I love all you're begging for more updates. I am going as fast as I can, love ya girlie!**

**Chapter 8: Age 23**

"Ally you shouldn't be doing that, let me." Austin reached around Ally and grabbed the heavy bulk size jar of pickles to put onto the pantry shelf.

"Austin, I'm pregnant, not helpless." Ally smiled through her annoyance. He had been treating her like a breakable doll for the last few weeks and it was starting to drive her crazy, but then again, everything was driving her crazy. She could't get comfortable, sitting, laying or standing. Her feet hurt and her back ached. She couldn't walk well anymore, she sort of waddled. Austin even laughed at her doing her nine months, about to pop out twins, pregnant woman yoga. When she nearly killed him he told her he laughed because it was cute, that saved him. Ally didn't feel cute anymore, she felt tired and lazy.

"I'm sorry, I just love you and the babies so much, I want to do everything I can." Austin smiled and gave her the sweetest puppy eyes he could. Damnit why did he have to be so irresistible?

"It's okay, you are just making me feel useless." Ally sighed.

"I didn't know, but you are far from being useless." Austin said at kissed her nose.

"I am so done with being pregnant, I just want these two to be in arms and not inside me anymore." Ally let herself fall back onto the couch with a grunt.

"You know there is a really fun way to get them ready to come out." Austin winked. She couldn't believe he was thinking about sex right now, especially with the way she looked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ally replied. "I am not in a sexy mood. All I want to do is sit comfortably and watch a movie. Besides how can you want to have sex with this?" She pointed at herself.

"Because you are still the most beautiful woman in the entire universe and I will always want to have sex with you." Austin leaned down behind her and kissed her neck and began to rub her shoulders. Ally let out a moan. She didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. But his massages always felt good, he had magic hands. He sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. She turned to him and pulled his face towards hers and they shared a lovely, long and passionate kiss. Ally pulled away suddenly. She looked scared.

"Alls, what's wrong?" Austin held her hand concerned.

"My water broke." She looked him in the eyes. He smiled. Then smirked.

"See, I told you, I am so good at this we didn't even need to get naked." Austin winked and Ally glared. He went to the front of the couch and helped his wife up. He got her to the car, got Bart back into the house, grabbed the overnight bag they had ready for the hospital and walked out the door. He turned and locked the door. Jumped in the car, through the bag in the back and drove to the hospital.

Once they had arrived, while Austin filled out the all the forms he called the friends and family and they had started to arrive. Austin was in the delivery room with Ally, she was having contractions, about ten minutes apart. They still had a long time to wait. She asked him to see if their mother's where there yet she wanted them both to be in the room with them. He walked out and Dez ran up and hugged him.

"Can I hold them? What did you name them?"

"Whoa, Dez, dude, they're not here yet, Ally is still preparing." Austin said as he hugged his friend back. "I'm not telling you their names until you meet them and can properly be introduced."

"Oh." Dez sighed a bit disappointed.

"How is she?" Trish asked concerned, this whole pregnancy thing had kinda freaked Trish out a bit.

"She's doing great." Austin hugged her tightly, she needed it.

"Why am I the nervous one, you are going to be a dad?" Trish asked a little teary.

"Because you're a good friend." Austin answered her.

"Austin, honey, how is everything?" Mimi asked her son.

"Everything is fine mom." Austin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked like she was about to cry.

"My baby boy is going to be a daddy." Mimi lost it and started crying. Mike took her to the side and tried to comfort her.

"Mom, when you have pulled yourself together, Ally wants you in the delivery room with us." Austin told her, she smiled weakly and nodded.

"Where's my baby? Is she okay?" Lester came in frantically. Penny was close behind calm as ever.

"Lester, she's fine. I promised you long ago I would never let anything happen to her, I am keeping that promise. She is waiting for me, mom and Penny in the delivery room." Austin had his hands on Lester's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. Lester started to take deep breathes and his clenched muscles started to loosen. Austin guided him to a chair between Mike and Dez. Trish was leaning her head on Dez's shoulder and they held hands. It was cute. Austin and the soon to be grandmas disappeared into a room not to far away. The group of four in the waiting room paced, played cards, read magazines but did very little talking. Suddenly Kira, Scott, Jimmy and Ronnie came bursting through the door carrying balloons, flowers, and teddy bears.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss anything yet?" Kira huffed.

"No, we've just been wait..." Dez was cut off by a loud pain filled scream. It sounded like Ally. "Nevermind, you're right on time." Now there were eight people waiting on two little babies. They heard another scream, this time deeper, it was Austin. They laughed. They figured Ally was squeezing Austin's hand just as hard as she could to transfer some of the pain. They heard Ally scream again and then came a babies crying. About five minutes later more screams and baby crying. They waited for another forty minutes before Penny and Mimi came to get their husbands. They were in there for another thirty minutes before they came out and allowed the four younger waiting room occupants go in.

"Can I hold one?" Dez asked as soon as he stepped into the room. He was first. Followed by Kira, Scott and Trish. Trish lingered by the door. She was scared out of her mind. She studied the situation. Ally had a bit of bed head, looked tired but the smile on her face radiated happiness. Austin too seemed to glow with happiness. There was a tiny baby in each of their arms. One wrapped in blue in Austin's arms and one wrapped in pink in Ally's.

"We'd like you to meet Casey Dawson Moon" Austin said as he handed Dez the little boy.

"And his younger sister Danielle Patricia Moon." Ally smiled and Trish and Austin motioned for her to come over.

"Her middle name is... I man you named her..." Trish was in tears. Ally placed the tiny girl in her arms. Trish looked down at her and smiled. She now felt like everything was okay. She was no longer scared. Somehow holding the little girl felt right to Trish. "We wanted the god parents to be the first to hold them, besides their grandparents of coarse."

"You want us to..." Trish began. She smiled at her friends. "I will do my best."

"Me too. I will be the best God Father Uncle the world has ever seen." Dez smiled big. He loved kids so much. He wanted a bunch of his own someday and he had a feeling that after today Trish might feel the same way. He was thinking it was about time to ask her a very important question. The babies were passed around the room when there was a light knock on the door. They saw Jimmy and Ronnie standing there anxiously.

"Scott, our dads want to come in and hold the babies. You know how much they both love children. We'll leave so they can come in." Kira said. There was only so many people allowed in the room at a time.

"Hey Austin, Ally." Jimmy said as he came in and Austin handed him Dani. "Who is this beautiful little girl?"

Danielle, Dani." Austin smiled. Ally handed Ronnie Casey.

"What's this handsome fella's name?" Ronnie smiled down at the boy.

"Casey." Ally said.

"Well these are going to be the most talented kids to ever walk the earth. When they get old enough they are going to sign record deals with us." Jimmy said.

"You don't mind if Jimmy and I spoil you kids do you? I mean because Scott and Kira don't want kids, these are going to be the closest thing to grand kids that we will get." Ronnie looked at the young parents with hope in his eyes.

"I guess it's okay." Austin grinned at Ally. "Hey, kids, you are going to have so many people who love you, you are so lucky!"

This was what the press release said about the birth of the twins.

_On February 27th, Twins were born to Austin and Ally Moon. The pop-rock prince and princess named the boy Casey Dawson Moon, he weighed 7.1 pounds. He was joined five minutes later by sister, Danielle Patricia Moon, who weighed 6.4 pounds. Both were 18 inches long and healthy. The proud parents gave their boy Ally's maiden name as his middle name and gave Dani a special middle name as well. Patricia is the name of their life long friend and manager. Trish and Dez, another life long friend and director will serve as Godparents._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To Jewel, sorry you don't know any good kids over the age of six, I know a lot (Even ones that life in the Ghetto), also, you're begging is so cute and adorable I don't mind it at all.**

**Chapter 9: Age 22**

Being new parents was starting to take a toll on Austin and Ally. They were up during the night twice as much as most new parents. The two of them couldn't get on the same schedule, no matter how organized Ally was and how many time charts she made. Ally was resting on the couch at ten O'Clock in the morning while Austin was pacing and holding Casey, that little boy liked to be moving. He would cry when you stopped walking unless he was asleep. Dani was just the opposite, she liked being still and swaddled tightly. She didn't cry as much. when she wanted something she just sort of gurgle.

Bart loved his new little owners very much. He would lay in between their cribs on the nursery floor while they were sleeping. He always had his eyes locked on them. Right now he was watching Austin pace and laying on the couch next to Ally who was holding Dani but and was very relaxed. Bart had his head on Ally's lap helping her hold the tiny girl. Just then their was a knock on the door. Austin went to open it. Outside on the porch stood Trish and Dez.

"Austin you look exhausted." Trish replied as they walked over the threshold.

"Good, I am." Austin yawned.

"We are here to help. We want to watch the babies for awhile so you two can get some rest." Dez announced.

"Oh my God, you guys are the best." Austin handed Casey to Dez and told him to keep moving till he fell asleep. Austin went over to Ally and took Dani from her arms and gave her to Trish. "Alls, baby, come on, let's go up to bed for a while, Trish and Dez are here to watch the twins." Austin said quietly to Ally. She nodded and Austin helped her up. It had been only two weeks since the babies were born and Ally had already lost half the baby weight. She was lucky, she had such a tiny natural frame that her body's metabolism had kicked into high gear to get back to wear it was comfortable. That and the constant moving around and lack of time to eat, plus a little yoga was also helping. Not that anyone close to Ally was pressuring her to loose the baby weight but Austin feared the media might and they hadn't made a public appearance since the kiddos arrived.

"Thanks, I love you guys." Ally said groggily. "They both ate within an hour, they shouldn't need anything except maybe a change in little bit. Other then that, keep moving with Casey till he falls asleep and hold Dani tightly, she likes being secure." Austin pulled Ally up the stairs to their room and they both laid down and closed their eyes. They were asleep in seconds.

The babies were about a month and half old and Austin and Ally had decided to take them into the city for the first time. it was a nice sunny day in early April. They packed up the diaper bag and stroller (yes, one of those built for two) and strapped the precious twins in their car seats and headed into the city. Both twins loved music, just like mommy and daddy so the radio was on, but not nearly as loud as they used to have it.

They pulled into the StarrRamone parking lot and took the twins up to visit their non-biological grandfathers.

"Hey, Emily." Austin said to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Austin, Ally, HI!" She greeted them excitedly. "Oh my gosh, can I see them?" She asked when she saw they were each carrying a car seat (the ones for babies that young double as a carrier, if you didn't know.)

"Of coarse." Ally smiled and she and Austin put them up on the desk in front of her.

"They are the most gorgeous babies ever." Emily smiled and then made a silly face at the little ones and got a gurgle in response from both. "I'll call into Jimmy and Ronnie and tell them you are all here." She did and as soon as she hung up from talking to them, they heard running coming down the hall.

"There they are!" Jimmy made it first but Ronnie was only a step behind. They each lifted a baby out and held it. They were smiling down at them.

"I love them so much." Ronnie said. "Thanks for letting us borrow them."

"Yeah, we need someone to spoil." Jimmy added as Casey tried to grip his finger.

They stayed and visited for a while and talked about how as the babies got older it would be easier for them to come in and record and write. They each planed on starting a new album within a month or two. All the grandparents had offered to come into the studio to watch the twins so there wasn't any problem there. Then it was time to go out in public. Since it was Miami and colleges were on Spring Break and the city was crawling with celebrities, the paparazzi would be out. They were going to get the first pictures of the twins and Ally's post baby body, the was pretty much back to how it was before, just one thing was different, her boobs were slightly bigger now, as that happens with babies.

They parked the car in a municipal city lot and walked over to their favorite cafe near the farmers market. The photographers spotted them right away and dashed closer. Austin and Ally waved and smiled and went into to get some lunch. When they came out the photographers were still a respectful distance away. This surprised Austin and Ally. Usually when there was baby shot to get they would fight it out who get the closest and best picture. Maybe they were being polite because Austin and Ally never acted famous, they were always nice and gave them a picture. They next walked the kids over the farmers market to get some fresh fruit and vegetables. Austin put the bags of produce into the storage part of the stroller and then Casey began to cry. Ally took him out, he just wanted to have more movement. He began to kick his legs and move his arms. Austin pushed the stroller as they walked back to the car. Casey wasn't happy about being put back in the car seat but as soon as the music was on he calmed down. It was time to go see the grandparents and let them get even more spoiled.

Later that evening the pictures of Austin, Ally, Casey and Dani were all over the news. Everyone was saying how cute and well behaved the newborns had been. They also praised Ally for getting back into shape so quickly. She just rolled her eyes. Austin didn't care if she had the weight longer, he loved her no matter what. She would always be the most beautiful girl in the world. The twins were finally on the same schedule and Austin and Ally had their first full nights sleep in what seemed like years.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am skipping ahead to the twins starting Kindergarten. I didn't really know where to go after they were babies so I thought I would just jump ahead, so we can discover the kids personalities. I will also sum up what has been going on in the last five years in a sort of pre-chapter. Also, if you have anything you'd like to see, I can try to fit it in, if it works with what starts to flow onto the page, literally I have no idea until I start writing, it just sort of flows out. I don't have much of plan for this story at all. Anyway, thanks to all the loyal readers, I love you guys so much, you rock my socks. (Also, note that shortly after the last chapter both Austin and Ally had a birthday and turned 24 so since this chapter will start in September, they will be 29, if you have to reference when I decided their birthday's would be go back to Friends Forever and Always.)**

**Pre-chapter summary:** Dez and Trish got married in a lavish wedding on the beach where Austin and Ally performed, served as maid of honor and best man. They now had a little girl of their own who just turned two, she is fire cracker like her mother and a red head like her father. Her name is Zaily (like after their favorite movies Zailiens. (You Dez and Trish would name their kid something interesting and unconventional) Austin and Ally both recorded two albums and went on world tours, kids, parents and Bart (Well, when they didn't go overseas) came along for the trips. When Bart couldn't come Dallas and his fiance, Mildred, would dog sit. (Yup I brought her back) Austin and Ally have won several awards, including a couple Grammy's each.

**Chapter 10: Age 29 (Age 5)**

"Casey!" Ally sternly stopped the boy from running around the house like a wild animal. "I need you to calm down. It's time for you to go to bed and get a good nights sleep. You have a very big day a head of you." Ally leaned down to look and her blonde haired, brown eyed, charming smiled son. He was the spitting image of Austin in looks and personality.

"But Mommy, I go to real school tomorrow. I am so excited." Casey was trying to jump in place but was squirming instead he was taught to respect adults and wait for them to finish the conversation.

"I know sweetie." Ally smiled and ruffled his soft hair. "But you need to get some sleep so you can remember everything you learn at school."

"Oh, good thinking mommy." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll go get ready for bed, then will you read to me?"

"Of coarse." Ally replied and he took off. Casey was an independent child, he liked doing everything he could on his own. He was loud, outgoing and his sister's protector. He was excessively creative and athletic. Ally waited a few minutes and then went to see if Casey was ready for a story. She paused at Dani's room where Austin was strumming his guitar and singing as Dani was tucked into bed ready for sleep. Dani was independant too, but in a different way. She was more mature about it and just got things done, she was also the little helper. Dani was shy and quiet, but equally as creative as her brother. Dani was Ally's spitting image in every way. Ally continued on to Casey's room where he was waiting with a book.

Austin smiled at his little girl, he wanted to make her laugh, he could tell something was bothering her. She normally would have been asleep by now. He made a funny face at her. It didn't work. He stopped singing and put the guitar down.

"DaniGirl, what's wrong?" He stroked her soft chestnut waves and looked into her beautiful doe eyes.

"Daddy, I'm scared to start school." She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"It's okay to be scared, it's a new thing for you." He smiled. "What are you worried about most?"

"That nobody will be my friend. I can't talk around new people." Dani looked to be on the verge of tears. Austin pulled his baby girl close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Dani, don't worry about a thing. Even though you are shy, everyone will know what a sweet girl you are. You will be liked just because of who you are. Besides you'll have your brother right there beside you." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" Dani looked up at him with wet eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, you're mom had the same fear before we started Kindergarten and she turned out to have the best friends anyone could ask for."

"You, Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish, right?" Dani asked and he nodded.

"Later we became friends with Kira, Scott and Dallas too."

"Did you help mommy when you started school?"

"Yup, I told her the same thing."

"Daddy, you're the best Daddy in the whole world." She wrapped her little arms around Austin and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Good night, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." He laid her back down and tucked her in again , kissed her forehead and turned out the light. Ally was just coming out of Casey's room and the two of them headed off to bed as well. They said good night and I love you forever and always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Age 33 (Age 9)**

"Dad please?!" Casey was begging, his eyes, so much like his fathers, were now in puppy dog mode. Austin chuckled.

"Casey, I'm not sure you're still very young. Maybe we should all talk about it to see if you're really ready." Austin put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I am ssssoooo ready." Casey stated firmly.

"Case, listen to you're dad for a second, he's right we all need to talk about it." Ally breathed calmly. Casey was so much like Austin, ready to dive head first all the way into something and once the idea got into his head it was hard to detour him.

"Okay, Mom." Casey sighed.

"Good, now let's talk." Ally had everyone sit down in the living room.

"We know you love music just as much as we do and we know that you like to perform just as much as we do." Austin began. "But tell us, Mr. Moon, why do you think that you should be the opening act for the next U. S. Moon tour?"

"Well, Mr. Moon. I have been rehearsing with both my parents for, well, my entire life. I know what performing involves and what it means to be in the spotlight. I also know that my parents have been very lucky and that their fame has not died out yet. Most artists have about a five year life. I will work hard to be the best I can be and if its not enough, when the time comes, I'll become a teacher and teach kids the wonders of music." Casey was firm and direct. Him sitting in on meetings with Jimmy, Ronnie, Trish and his parents had made him very wise at the ripe old age of nine. Austin and Ally shared a look, he had them convinced. But they turned to Dani for her opinion. Dani, was a lot like Ally, thought things over, quiet, shy, had yet to grow out of her stage fright.

"Danielle, Baby Girl, you know you're brother better then anyone, is he ready?" Austin waited for Dani to think over her answer.

"Yes, I think he's ready, but, I want to be involved in the tour too. I was hoping Casey would let me write a song for him. Like mom did for you dad when you first started." Dani said quietly but just as firmly as her brother.

"Dani, you can write me as many songs as you want." Casey grinned. "I can't do it yet. I'm like dad, it will take me a little longer before the right words start coming out." Austin and Ally laughed at Casey, his words were true and very observant for a boy.

"Okay, then we'll talk Jimmy and Ronnie to see if you can be one of the supporting acts on the road." Ally shook Casey's hand as did Austin. It was business deal after all. Once they were through with the meeting. Austin and Ally went back to being parents and hugged and congratulated their kids. Jimmy and Ronnie were so excited to hear that Casey wanted to perform on stage that they gave the okay for him to be the opening supporting act. He was going to have a three song set. If it all went well, they wanted to sign both kids before anyone else got to them. This also meant that Austin and Ally would have to talk to Trish too, she was the best manager and they trusted her. Austin and Ally were a rare act that had a fan base that had been with them for 18 years (since they were 15 when Double Take hit the internet) and they hadn't strayed. In fact the fan base had expanded to all ages, gender, race, whatever. The fact that they would now have a multi-generational act only seemed to be a positive thing. More younger kids would come to see Casey, that 4-10 age range.

On the first night of the tour. Casey was jumping up and down and running back and forth. He was so excited.

"Casey, stop, I have to fix your hair." Dani yelled at her brother. Casey obeyed. He didn't know why it made a difference, it was going to get messed up when he danced anyway. Dani took a comb to her brothers soft blond hair and then ruffled it lightly with her fingers and then squirted it with hair spray.

"Hey, that stuff smells." Casey wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, it does but it will keep your hair in place." Austin smiled at his son. Ally was doing the same thing to him. "All those screaming little girls will appreciate the fact that you have nice hair." Austin winked. "You're welcome for that by the way."

"Dad" Casey rolled his eyes and waited for the lights to dim, it was his cue. His first song was the one Dane wrote for him and it was his favorite. He looked at Dani and smiled. "Thanks, I love you sis." The twins stood by the stage and held hands until it was time for him to go on.

"I love you too bro and you're welcome." Dani replied back. Austin and Ally watched them and their hearts filled with joy. They were so lucky that those too got along. They watched from back stage and smiled and cried of pride for both their amazingly talented children.

**A/N: I have a few more Chapter ideas, like Dani getting over her shyness and stage fright and the twins dating but I am still taking prompts if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. Thank you again all you lovely readers. You ROCK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me a couple days to update... I was busy with my gigantic family, it is the holiday season. Anyway, I got several people ask me if Austin and Ally could have another child, so what do you all think, yes, no, boy or girl? Anyway, onto the new chapter. (Thanks to R5 Auslly for the help with one detail in this chapter, you rock my friend.)**

**Chapter 12: Age 33 (Age 9) - This chapter is going to be told from Dani and Casey's point of views instead of Austin and Ally's **

The Moon's were on the tour bus heading from New Orleans to Houston. It is autumn and the during the day they enjoyed the nice temperatures and even got to do a little sight seeing in the old French Quarter. Dani had taken a picture of historic streets and was now staring at the screen on her tablet to try and copy it by hand. It was late and she knew everyone else was asleep. She liked drawing late at night because only Casey knew she was an artist. She didn't like to let anyone know that. She was supposed to be just like her mother and Ally couldn't draw a stick figure so she kept this talent hidden from the world. She knew very well that her artistic capabilities came directly from her father and when Casey realized this he had been slightly mad and jealous. He was the one who was supposed to be his father's exact copy. Over time he got used to it and now he enjoyed watching her draw. Dani's hands were small and graceful like their mothers and she drew just as beautifully as she played piano. He always noticed her deep concentration when she drew, especially small details.

Dani had her sketch pad on her lap and her bunk light on, the tablet sat on a stand on the little shelf next to her. She hadn't noticed it had started to rain heavily until she heard a rumble of thunder outside. Dani loved storms, this made her start to draw even more passionately. Her pencil moved over the page as she shaded in some of the buildings. She heard a strange whimper from the bunk across from her. It had to be Casey, Bart was in the back lounge last time she checked. She slid her curtain open and listened closer. The thunder rolled again and she heard the quiet whimper again. There was soft snoring from her parents bunk so she knew they were sound asleep. She leaned across and pushed Casey's curtain back. He was curled in a ball with the blanket over his head.

"Casey?" Dani whispered gently. "What's wrong?" Casey looked up at his sister. His were filled with fear. She looked very concerned. Her brother was never scared. He jumped from the top of the swing set to the ground and into a summersault without a thought. He had gone cliff jumping in Hawaii with Dad, Dez and Kira. What could have him this scared now. "Did you have a nightmare?" Dani asked. He shook his head. "Come on Case, tell me, I'm your twin, you know you can't hide it from me for very long."

"I have been for nine and a half years." Casey mumbled, but sighed. "Dani, you have to promise not to tell anyone, it's embarrassing." He pleaded. Dani nodded.

"You keep my secret." She held up her sketch pad and he smiled.

"That looks great, but at least yours isn't embarrassing, you're just too shy to show anyone else." He looked down at his hands. "Please, Dani, this really needs to stay a secret."

"I promise." Dani held out her hand and they did their very special twin hand shake.

"I am scared of thunder and lightning."

"Really?" Dani asked in shock. "I thought you weren't scared of anything like dad. It's my job to be afraid."

"I know!" Casey buried his head in his hands. "I have no idea where I got it from or why I'm afraid of storms but I am."

"Are you kidding me, Case, mom doesn't like storms either." Dani told him.

"She is? she never shows it." Casey looked puzzled.

"Because she has dad to hold her and make her feel safe." She rolled her eyes at her clueless brother.

"Oh, but I don't want them to know I'm afraid, so how is that going to help me?" He tensed up again as the thunder roared.

"Well, I am not strong like dad but as your twin sister I'll hold your hand till you go to sleep." Dani smiled. She really wanted to help her brother. "Too bad Bart doesn't fit in the bunk with you, he could hug you to sleep." That got a laugh from Casey.

"No, I'll take your hand, he'd squash me." They both got comfortable in their own bunk, turned out their lights and reached across the small space hold hands. Casey took a few deep breaths and every time the thunder sounded Dani squeezed Casey's hand in support. She watched him drift off to sleep but shortly after drifted off herself. They lost each other's hands during the night but as least Casey finally got some sleep during a storm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: age 33 (age nine)**

"Austin do you think we should tell them?" Ally looked over at Austin who was absently strumming the guitar. They were sitting in the dressing room backstage before the Houston concert. The twins were running around getting rid of some of their pent up energy. Casey didn't have sound check for another hour.

"I want to too, but do you think they will be able to keep it a secret until the end of the tour?" Austin replied.

"I know Dani will, it's Casey I'm worried about, he such a talker, like someone else I know was at his age." She teased him a little.

"I know, he takes after me, but you know I was good at keeping secrets, I never told anyone about your fear of thunder storms."

"True."

"They will find out soon anyway, I mean they will notice."

"Also, true." Ally sighed. "Okay, let's go find them and tell them."

"I'm going to win!" Casey yelled over his shoulder at Dani.

"Not this time!" Dani smiled as she put all her saved energy into use as she ran ahead of her brother to beat him in the race.

"How did you do that?" Casey panted.

"I am faster, face it." Dani crossed her arms in pride.

"No, I will be after we go through puberty." Casey stuck his tongue out at his sister. She just laughed.

"There you two are." Ally said as they approached their nine year olds.

"We have something important to talk about." Austin looked down at his children. Their smiles dropped and they looked scared.

"Oh, don't worry it's nothing bad." Ally laughed a little at their reaction. They physically looked relieved.

"You two would be okay with being a big sister and big brother, right?"

"Yes." Casey and Dani replied in unison. They now looked happy and excited.

"That's good because I'm four months pregnant." Ally said and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Dani asked as she wrapped her arms around her mother in congratulations. Casey and Austin where shaking hands then going in for a hug.

"We do." Austin replied.

"It's a boy right?" Casey asked as the twins switched parents to hug.

"I hope its a girl." Dani countered.

"Boy." Casey glared.

"Girl." Dani shouted back.

"Girl." Zaily said from the doorway where her, Trish and Dez were standing listening. The Moon's all turned and looked at their best friends. This lead to more congratulations and the argument stopped for a moment. But then when Dez and Trish both thought a boy would be nice the little girls spoke up again.

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you!" Austin put his hands up in defeat.

"We are going to have a new baby girl in the family." Ally smiled.

"Oh, no Dad and I are going to be out numbered." Casey rolled his eyes, but looked beyond happy.

"No, Bart is a boy and he is the most spoiled so you won't be." Dani replied. Everyone laughed, she had a point. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"No, not yet. We want you two to have an input. Remember we are up to the letter E." Ally said. The two ran off excitedly to the bus where they left their tablets. They were going to start looking up E names right away. On the way to the bus they were talking excitedly and were over heard by a local newswoman doing a story on the concert that they were getting a new sister. Once the story came out the next day they had to confirm it to the world, even thought they wanted to wait another couple weeks till the tour was done. But things like that happen when you are famous.

**A/N I was thinking Effie for the baby (NO it has nothing to do with Hunger Games, I just like the name.) I don't want to use a really common name like Emily, Emma, Ella or Elizabeth... I want something a little different, what do you all think? ( I also, like Edna, Elinor, Eloise)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it was a couple days since my last update, I was waiting on what you all wanted to see as a name. I wanted this baby girl to have a unique or less common name because she is going to be the rebel of the kids when they get older, maybe a bit eccentric too. So common names just didn't seem right for her. Anyway thanks for the imput, Eloise got the most votes, but that's not what I'm naming her. My brilliant cousin, the one I have referred to before found the perfect one. The name means "Star", maybe its the dorky, cheesy side of me but for some reason I find Star Moon to be extremely funny. (Record label: Starr) Lots of connections. The name is Estelle. Her nick name can be Elle, still begins with E. I told you my cousin is brilliant. Wait till you see her middle name, it's going to be funny. Enough of my babbling...**

**Chapter 14: Age 34 (Age 10, newborn, Zailey is 7)**

"Oh my gosh, Mom, Dad, she's so beautiful." Dani smiled when the nurse lead her and Casey into the delivery room to meet their baby sister. "May I hold her?"

"Of coarse you can, Dani, big sister!" Austin smiled at her. Ally handed the tiny baby girl over to Dani.

"Casey, Danielle, meet Estelle Dezi Moon." Ally smiled at her three children. Since they given Dani a middle name that represented Trish, they didn't want Dez to feel left out. So they came up with Dezi for Estelle.

"Hey there Elle, I'm your big brother Casey." He looked at the baby and couldn't believe he and Dani had ever been so small. She had a little bit of blonde hair and big brown eyes with long lashes. She looked like a combination of the two of them put together. "Maybe you'll be better at sports then Dani, so when you get bigger we can play."

"Hey, so I inherited Mom's clumsiness. It's not my fault." Dani replied. "Do you want a turn to hold her?" Dani held out their little sister to her brother. He backed away and looked scared.

"I don't know how to hold a baby, I'm too strong, I'll hurt her." Casey's eyes got huge and he looked nervous. Ally giggled at her son.

"Casey, honey, you would agree that your father is stronger then you right?" Ally asked. He nodded. "Well, he holds babies just fine without hurting them, I think you'll be okay."

"Here, little man, I'll show you." Austin gently and carefully took Estelle from Dani and told Casey to copy the way Dani held her arms.

"She looks like she is holding a football so another dude won't grab it." Casey noted aloud.

"Exactly, think of it as holding onto a football you can't let get fumbled." Austin grinned. Casey held out his arms and Austin placed the baby girl in his arms. It was perfect. Casey looked down at her and smiled he started humming softly and rocking his arms back and forth.

"Well now look who makes a great big brother?" Ally said and grinned.

"I could have told you that Mom. Even though he's only a few minutes older then me, he's a great big brother." Dani smiled.

"You are going to be an awesome big sister, Dani, a good role model for her." Casey replied.

"Thanks Casey." Dani sat down on the bed next to her mother.

"Where is she? I wanna see her!" The loud voice filled with energy and determinedness came from one seven year girl, Zaily came running in her curly red hair bouncing with every step. Her blue eyes filled with wonder. "Ah, you let a boy hold a baby. What were you thinking?" She said brassily as reached for the girl.

"Whoa, slow down, Zail, you need to be calm to hold her. Plus you should sit down, you are still a little small to hold a baby standing up." Austin sat her down in the chair. Casey walked over and took charge of the situation.

"Show me how you hold a baby." Casey demanded. Zailey copied his arms perfectly. Casey sighed. "Okay, but you have to stay still and stay calm and quiet. She is my baby sister and I want her to stay safe. Got it." He said this sternly but kindly. He was already feeling protective over her. Just as much as he was over Dani. He slowly and gently handed the baby girl to his, well, he always thought of her as a cousin, because they called Dez and Trish, Uncle and Aunt but there was no blood relation, but she was like family.

"Sorry, she's so fast." Dez came to the doorway, knowing only so many people were allowed in. He was panting and looking a bit frazzled. Trish was right behind him.

"I don't know how you are going to manage three, I have trouble with one." Trish looked more tired then Ally and Ally had just given birth.

"We'll manage. We always find a way." Ally grinned.

"Plus these two are old enough to help out." Austin grinned.

**A/N: Okay, I was thinking Dani could get over her stage fright at about 13. The twins start to get interested in girls/boys around then too and Casey will be very protective of Dani. Also, thinking that Austin and Ally have another kid, a boy, just to even things out. When the twins are 16, Zailey will be 13, maybe starts to have a crush on Casey, as he is getting just as popular with girls as his father was and just as famous. And of coarse as Estelle gets older, she'll cause all sorts of problems. (Yup I already have the boys name picked out since it's the letter F, the most awesome 80s movie reference: Ferris) Until next time my dears. Love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Age 34 (Twins, 10, Zailey, 7 and Estelle three months) To the guest who asked who Zailey was, it's Dez and Trish's Daughter, I am pretty sure I said that in one of the chapters, if I didn't I'm sorry. She is named after the zailen movies, cause you know those two would pick something weird.**

Austin was letting Ally get some rest. Estelle was more work then the twins were at three months old. Estelle seemed to like crying at the top of her lungs and never seemed to be happy about anything. At least when it came to Austin and Ally. the little girl seemed to love her older siblings more then her parents. She always calmed down when one of them were around, especially Casey. At this particular moment Austin was almost ready to go back on his promise to the twins that they could take an outside break away from the house and the baby. He couldn't bring himself to do that. He was walking around bouncing her a little, singing softly in her ear but it wasn't working. She had already been feed, burped and changed. All she had to do was go to sleep. Something this child rarely seemed to do. Ally came stumbling into the living room to see if she could help.

"Alls, go on back to bed. I've got this under control." Austin tried to smile. His unshaven face looked tired and defeated.

"Austin, really, I can't sleep when she's screaming like that." Ally said flatly. "Let me try." She reached out for the baby and Austin refused.

"Ally, you are exhausted. Let me deal with the crying. Go put headphones on and get some sleep." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Then he smiled. Oh how she had trouble resisting that smile. She did as she was told and headed back upstairs. Austin heard laughter coming from the back door and he saw his two older children walk into the house, Bart lumbering behind. He was starting to slow down in his advancing age. He was 11 now and the average life span for his breed was 10-12 years. He still loved the twins like they were his own offspring and he actually loved Estelle, even though she made so much noise.

"Are you back already?" Austin asked.

"Dad, we were outside for four hours, it's hot out there, we needed to get some ice cold lemonade." Casey said as he grabbed two glasses and poured some for himself and Dani. Dani reached the living room and took Estelle from her father and started bouncing her on her hip while she sang. The baby immediately calmed and stopped crying. Casey put a straw in Dani's glass and held it up for her so she could take a drink. Austin watched in amazement of his children's team work. They were so lucky that they got along so well.

"How do you do that? I was doing the exact same thing." Austin questioned.

"We have a gift." Casey replied so Dani could keep singing. It was too bad the world didn't know Dani could sing, she sounded like an angel, one day she would overcome her shyness and stage fright, just like her mother. Austin leaned down and kissed both his daughters cheeks and ruffled Casey's hair. Casey had just announced he was too old for hugs and kisses from his parents so Austin came up with other ways to show his affection for his son. "Dad, don't touch my hair." Casey started to smooth it back out. "It needs to be perfect, the girls love my hair." Austin chuckled.

"You're welcome for it then." Austin replied as he ran a hand through his own blond hair.

"Daddy, I like the way your stubble feels it tickles, don't shave as often." Dani said.

"Could you tell you're mother that, she likes me to be clean shaven all the time." Austin replied.

"Sure Dad." Dani giggled. "Why don't you lay down with Mom, we'll watch Elle."

"Thank you, you two are the best." Austin yawned. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Dad." Dani and Casey said in unison as he headed upstairs.

**A/N: Since Estelle is going to be the Rebel, I think that when Ferris (baby number 4) gets older he's going to be kind of a nerd. LOL, gotta put one in the family. Sorry this Chapter is so short, I had the flu for a couple days and I'm just starting to feel better. I love all you readers and reviewers so much! You are my heroes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a special note for reader/reviewer Jewel: I don't understand why you are leaving fanfiction, it's not like you can't have account on more then one site. LOL! And no worries, you don't bug me at all. I want to say a really big Thank you to you as well, you're comment about how I should pursue being an author means the world to me. That has been a dream of mine since I was little girl. You have no idea how many stories and unfinished novels I have stored away. And you didn't offend me when you said that I was old(er) then most writers in this particular fandom, I am proud of that. FYI, I love the fact that you have dreads... I being a kind of small, very pale white girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, means I would look ridiculous with dreads, even though I think they are coolest things ever. You are a great fanfiction friend.**

**To my other lovely readers and reviewers, you make my day a little brighter! Also, I noticed my story is kind of getting more focused on the twins and I'm not writing as much for Austin and Ally, I'm sorry, I don't know how or why that is happening. I seem to have created two very real characters and can't get them out of my head. Okay, Okay, I'll stop chatting and get back to my story.**

**Chapter 16: Age 35 (Twins: 11, Estelle: 1, Zailey: 8)**

It was a hot summer day: Austin, Dez and Casey were out having a guys day in the woods. Most likely they were getting relief from the heat in the creek but any time they got to spend together was precious. Casey loved spending time with just his dad. He wanted to be just like him. Even though for the most part he already was. Bart was out there with them. A true boys day! Ally could picture them sitting on them sitting there on the bank and talking about life. Austin trying to teach him how to flirt or Dez telling him stories about the crazy situations the two of them used to get into as boys. Or maybe Casey asked about true love, since he was so much like his father, he was probably a romantic at heart too. Of coarse he hid it under a cool exterior, just like someone else tried to do for so many years. Ally was with her girls, Trish, Dani, Elle and Zailey. They were going through old photo albums and videos.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, this picture of you and Dad. It looks just like Casey and Me now." Dani held it out for her mother to see. It was from the summer they had been apart for two weeks when they were eleven.

"We were 11 in that picture." Ally smiled. "Just like you."

"Dani, I keep telling you guys that you are your parents mini-me's!" Trish laughed.

"You and Dad have know each other forever right?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Ally answered.

"When did you know you loved him?" Dani sighed, she was a bit of a romantic too.

"Well, looking back I think I always did, but at the time I was the one denying it and not admitting it and really not even realizing it. I would have to say I was 16 when I first realized I had feelings for him in that way and I didn't know it was true love till I was 17." Ally answered her daughter the best she could.

"It's like a fairy tale or a movie." Zailey commented dreamily, she got that from her father.

"Yeah, but it was frustrating to watch, we thought they were going to be a hundred before they admitted their feelings to one another." Trish added. Ally laughed. She loved Trish's embellishment. The girls were putting together a collection of pictures for a book being written about the life of Austin and Ally. Dani was loving looking into the past. She couldn't get enough cute stories of her parents.

Suddenly the boys burst into the back door. Austin was carrying Bart. They all looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked. Austin put Bart down gently on his dog bed in the living room.

"He's not doing well, I thought maybe he was too hot and we got him in the water but it didn't help. I think he might be too old to go on anymore." Austin had tears in his eyes. Bart was their first baby and their biggest, even though he had fur, four legs and a tail. Casey sat down on the floor and started to stroke the dog. Bart barely lifted his head and then put it back down. Dani went over and joined them.

"Oh no, I can't handle this, I mean I knew he wouldn't live forever, but he's Bart." Ally began to sob uncontrollably. She had gone through this once before when Owen died while she was in college. Austin and Ally stood hugging by the archway between the living room and dining room. They could see that the twins were talking to Bart and petting him lovingly. Ally took out a camera and captured the moment. She wanted to remember how extraordinarily caring her children were.

"We should go, let you have family time." Trish said because Dez was blubbering. All Austin did was plead with his eyes for them to stay. But Trish insisted that they leave. She ushered Dez and Zailey out the door. Ally asked what they wanted for dinner but they said they weren't hungry and she let it go. One twin laid on each side of Bart and wrapped an arm around him. Estelle cried to be fed so Ally took care of that and put her to bed. Austin called the vet and asked if there was anything that they could do and she said no. Just to let him pass on his own time.

Dani and Casey refused to leave Bart's side. They would not go upstairs to their rooms to sleep. They slept on the floor next to Bart. When Austin asked them why. Dani gave him the most amazing answer. "He shouldn't be alone when he dies. We want him to know just how much we love him." This made him tear up again. He went to go get sleeping bags to lay on the floor for all of them. They brought Elle back down and put her in the crib downstairs and they joined their oldest children on the floor next to the giant, strong dog who looked old, yet far from weak. His breathing was also slow and lumbered.

Casey woke up first in the morning. He reached over to pet Bart, but he was still, too still. He put a hand in front of Bart's nose, there was no breath.

"Bart, No!" Casey cried, tears streamed down his cheeks and everyone else woke up. Casey's arms were wrapped tightly around the dog and Dani joined her brother in the hugging and crying. Austin called Dez, he would need help to bury Bart. Ally pulled the twins off Bart's body and brought them over to the couch where they all cried together. Austin lifted the lifeless form and took him outside.

Once Bart was buried, the twins insisted that they hold a funeral. They did just that. Dez, Trish and Zailey came over to pay their respects for the gentle giant. Everyone said their favorite memories of Bartholomew. Dani was last to speak, but she couldn't say anything. She simply laid a piece of paper under the rock Austin had carved Bart's name into. Austin and Ally looked at it in shock. They had no idea Dani could draw that well. She had drawn a perfect sketch of Bart. Dani's secret was no longer a secret.

**A/N: So sorry! I know it's sad. But loosing pets is part of life... again so sorry. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Age 35 (11, 8, 1)**

"Dani, did you draw this?" Austin asked gently as he lifted the paper off the ground to take a good look at it. It really was perfect. It looked just like Bart. All Dani could do was nod.

"So Austin's artistic abilities get handed down. I was afraid I had passed along the inability to draw a stick person to all three of you." Ally sighed in relief and smiled.

"You mean you don't mind I'm like dad in some way." Dani asked her mother.

"No, honey, why would I mind?" Ally looked at her daughter and saw she was a bit scared but relieved. Dani shrugged.

"Everyone says I'm just like you... and well I like that. But being able to draw and paint is like dad and it seems... I don't know..."

"Dani, you are your own person, yes you are like me in so many ways but having something in common with your father is absolutely fantastic. Where on earth did you get the idea, you had to be just like me anyway?" Ally asked.

"Well, Trish and Dez..." Dani started.

"The entertainment news shows, magazines, everywhere really." Casey finished.

"Well don't listen to them, Dani, be you, that's the best and most amazing thing to be." Austin reached down and hugged his daughter. Suddenly Casey's face fell and he looked embarrassed and disappointed at the same time.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Ally asked. Casey looked at Dani she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well... since it's okay that Dani is like dad in a way because you all know I can't draw... would it be okay if I'm like mom in a way?" Casey was shifting from foot to foot.

"Of coarse it is." Austin grinned.

"Even if it's something embarrassing?" Casey sighed. They nodded.

"You have met your mother, right?" Austin said. "I love her but she's kind of an award person." He winked and Ally playfully hit his arm. That caused them all to laugh. Casey took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid of thunder storms." He announced flatly.

"That's okay buddy." Austin hugged him, "it just means cuddle time."

"Really, you wouldn't mind me coming and finding you guys when I'm scared, even though I'm almost all grown up."

"Nope, not one bit." Ally laughed. "Sometimes I still want to go and snuggle with my mom and dad. But your father makes a pretty good replacement." With that statement she got Austin back and he just shook his head.

**A/N: This is the last chapter the twins will be this age... next up they will be 13 (Sorry for the age skipping, i know some of you love them at this age, but I have more ideas for them at 13.) Also, sorry it's short, I was going to have something else happen but when i sat down to type it up, I lost it somewhere in my head. Maybe it will come back to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18:Age 37 (13, 3, newborn, and 10)**

"Dani, I know you're ready to do it, come on, please. You will be great!" Casey pleaded with his sister.

"Casey, I can't, I'm not... I just can't." Dani replied and looked up at her twin brother, he was getting too tall for her liking.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?" Casey asked her concerned.

"I don't know, I just feel like I want to throw up at the thought of it." Dani scrunched her nose.

"Dani, you are so talented, the world needs to know." Casey hugged her.

"OH NO, Estelle, watch out!" Dani exclaimed and grabbed for the quick three old who was about to pull out all the pots and pans from the cupboard. She was too quick for Dani but Casey caught her and threw her up in the air. Estelle giggled. "We better take her outside to run off some of that energy. Mom's with Ferris and Dad's at the studio."

"Yeah, lets go." Casey tickled Estelle's side as he opened the back door.

"Outside, outside." yelled the three year old blonde haired girl. Casey put her down in the grass and she took off running after bugs and other small life forms. The twins kept a close eye on her while they talked.

"I'm glad I have a little brother now too." Casey smiled. "Little kids are great, they are so funny."

"I know, I love it too." Dani's face fell a bit. "Do you think Ferris will be okay. He is so small." Ferris Bartholomew Moon was only a few weeks old but he had been born about a month early and had stayed in the premature baby ICU for a week before he was allowed to come home. He was small and didn't cry much at all and didn't wiggle. It worried Dani so much. Estelle had been so loud and active.

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay, he just needs more time to grow and become strong." Casey was confident in this. He didn't seem worried at all and that made Dani feel better. The two teenagers changed the topic of their discussion again as Casey stopped Elle from climbing a tree she was still too small for.

"So, have you asked Anna over for a movie yet?" Dani asked. Casey blushed and shook his head no. Anna was a girl in their class at school, at least when they went to school and weren't on the road. Just like Austin and Ally they were sent to normal public school and not home schooled. It kept them grounded. These kids had known them before they got famous like their parents. So no one made a big deal about them. It was nice. "Come on, you have more confidence then anyone I know and you can't talk to a girl." Dani teased.

"Hey, it's just that she's so pretty." Casey's voice squeaked and he sounded even more pathetic. Dani giggled, Casey glared.

"Do you want me to ask her over?" Dani and Anna were good friends.

"Could you, I mean would you?" Casey pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. Dani nodded and they hugged. Then they played hide and seek with Estelle to tire her out before dinner.

The next morning the twins slept in late. They were teenagers after all now. Ally took Ferris to a Doctor's appointment. This left Austin alone with three children. He didn't mind. He loved them more then anything. He was sitting on the floor with Estelle building towers with blocks when Casey came stumbling into the room. Austin studied him closely. Casey, really was his mini-me. His hair looked the same as his when he rolled out of bed, they even stretched the same way.

"Hey Case Man, you want breakfast?" Austin asked. Casey nodded.

"I'll get it."

"Okay." Austin replied and focused his attention back on Elle, who had just thrown a block at him for not giving her one hundred percent of his attention. "Estelle, there is no throwing in the house or throwing at anyone." He said sternly to the three year old. She did it again. Austin picked her up and sat her in the time out chair. "Three minute penalty for bad girl throwing." Austin set the timer for three minutes. Elle sat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Suddenly a scream came from Dani upstairs. Austin and Casey both turned and looked up the stairs at the same time. "Casey, stay her with her, and make sure she doesn't get up, she's not allowed to talk either. I'll check on Dani." Austin ran upstairs and he could hear crying from the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door. "Danielle, what's wrong, baby girl?"

"I need to talk to mom." Came an upset yet firm voice. Austin had a hunch what was wrong and since Ally wouldn't be home for a couple hours he had to deal with this lightly and sensitively.

"Sweetie, I understand that, but she's not home. I am good listener if you need to talk." Austin said through the door.

"Dad, I love you and all but this is a... woman thing." Dani said timidly still crying a bit.

"Okay, so pretend I'm a girl." Austin said. That earned a laugh from Dani.

"Dad I can't do that."

"I think I know what's up." Austin slid down the wall and sat on the floor outside and leaned back against the door. Dani had done the same on the inside, they were sitting back to back without knowing it.

"You do?" Dani said in a surprised tone.

"Yes and I think my little girl has become a woman. Am I correct?"

"Yes Daddy." Dani replied.

"That's great Dani, Congratulations." Austin said with as much sincerity as he could but in reality it scared him to death that his daughter was growing up. He knew how teenage boys thought.

"Thanks." She replied awkwardly.

"Is there something wrong? You don't sound happy."

"I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for womanhood." Dani said.

"Well, that's okay to be scared. But for the record I think you are ready. You are very smart, mature and level headed, much like your mother. I think you will turn into a beautiful butterfly gracefully." He heard the door open and Dani hugged her father so tight. He wrapped his arms around her and held her on his lap for a few minutes.

"You are the best dad in the whole world." She kissed his check.

"Do you know what you need?" Austin asked. She nodded. "Do you know where you're mom keeps them?" Dani nodded again. "Okay, go get ready and I'll have your brother watch Estelle and I'll take you out to eat to celebrate you becoming a young lady." Dani jumped up and thanked him again. A few minutes later they were on their way.

**A/N: Don't know the second half of this chapter came from it just kinda came out. I didn't have that planned. But now maybe Dani can get over her stage fright and perform. Protective Casey to come soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: (Age 37: 13: 3: a few months and 10)**

Dani was pacing nervously in the hallway of the venue. She was finally going to sing on stage in front of people. It was the first night of the Moon Family Tour and it was in Miami, so the twins had invited their good friends from school. Anna, Damon, Chrissie, Lily, Jay, and Miles were so excited to be backstage. Anna, Chrissie and Lily were trying to calm Dani down. The boys were off in the corner talking about the girls.

"So Casey, you know Dani is really pretty right? I mean I know she's your sister but you do know that like every guy has a crush on her?" Damon said as he kept his eyes on the group of girls across the way.

"What?!" Casey glared at him. "Dani, who only talks to like four people. Kind of a nerd, bookworm, my sister? I don't understand." Casey was kind of in disbelief but he didn't like what he was saying.

"Yeah, Dude, your sister is the most wanted girl in school." Jay added and Miles agreed. "She's really pretty and well, she has um, nice curves." Jay blushed and looked at the floor. It was a good thing too because if Jay saw the look that Casey gave him, he would be dead instead of standing there. Casey clenched his fists, he was doing everything in his power not to punch one of his best friends in the face. He looked over at his sister, all he saw was his sister but he guessed she was pretty but he couldn't be entirely sure. He also noticed what she was wearing and couldn't believe his parents would let her go out on stage like that. Feeling extremely pissed off he went to find his parents. They were in one of the rooms with the little kids and Dez, Trish and Zailey.

"Mom, Dad, did you see what Dani is wearing?" Casey asked infuriated.

"Yes." Ally looked at him confused.

"And you're going to let her go on stage like that?" Casey's voice cracked a little.

"Casey, what's wrong with what your sister is wearing?" Austin asked his son.

"Boys are going to... She is in a dress... It's not okay that..." Casey was frustrated.

"She has on a sundress, a denim vest and cowgirl boots. It's perfectly acceptable." Ally still looked confused. It was a cute dress and Dani looked nice. But Austin started to understand.

"Alls, let me talk to him, I know the problem is." Austin kissed her on the cheek. Austin led Casey out into the hallway. "So you're friends told you that you have a pretty sister and you don't want boys your age, or older looking at her like she's a girl."

"How did you know?" Casey looked at his dad with wide eyes.

"Because you are a big brother and that's your job, to protect her." Austin put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, between you and me, boys don't have a chance to get anywhere near Dani so you don't have to worry if they just look. Our Dani is a pretty girl and you can't blame other boys for looking." Austin got a laugh out of Casey.

"Okay, Okay, I get it." The hugged and Casey headed back to the rest of the thirteen year olds. Austin went back in and told Ally what was going on, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Casey, there you are. Dani is about to have a heart attack." Anna pulled Casey by the arm and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He still had a huge crush on her but he hadn't been able to talk to her much that one time when she came over to watch a movie. He got all tongue tied around her. But right now he had to focus on Dani.

"She is having major second thoughts about going out on stage." Lily continued.

"Come on, walk with me Dani." Austin linked his arm with his sister's and pulled her along so he could talk to her alone. "Dani, I know you are nervous and that's good, it means you have emotions to put into the song." He smiled at her. "You are going to be great, better then great you are going to be awesome. You are ready. It's going to be fine, I can feel it in my gut." Casey hugged his sister and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll do it. I can do it. It'll be great." Dani was talking to herself out loud and she kept repeating that over and over. Casey walked her to the side of the stage and when her name was announced gave her a little shove and the audience erupted in cheers and claps. Her first performance went so smoothly that she even did one extra song that wasn't planned. She ran off stage with a huge grin on her face. She was so happy she couldn't even talk. The twins hugged while the crew set up the stage for Casey, he was up next. Austin and Ally came running up to Dani and congratulated her and told her how good she had been. Dani was now in charge of the little ones. She didn't need to see her brother perform, she'd seen it so many times. She took Ferris from her mother and Zailey pulled Elle along and the four of them headed back to the dressing room. The other teens stayed at the wings to watch their friend perform. It turned out to be a great night.

**A/N Short transition Chapter here, sorry. I wanted to show Dani getting over her stage fright and the start of the twins as teenagers having crushes and Casey being a protective big brother. More to come soon. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So for about 24 hours the icon picture was of me. That's what I get for leaving my account open and unattended for one minute to get a drink of water. Everything is back to normal now. Sorry about that. Good think I wasn't gone that long or the person who violated my account would have written something entirely inappropriate and posted it. LOL! Gotta love friends with great humor!**

**Chapter 20 (37, 13, 3, baby, 10)**

It was a few stops late on the tour and Dani was really starting to come into her own as a performer. Now when they all went out they all got attention. They used to leave Dani alone out of respect for her shyness. They still left the little ones out of it as much as they could. The paparazzi had always been so kind and good to the whole Moon clan. They didn't have any horrific stories like other people did. Now that the twins were thirteen they press and the media would link them with other young celebrities and say they were dating. Casey didn't care who they said he was in a relationship with but it bothered him when they put Dani with someone. Dani would never date someone else in the spotlight. He didn't like the rumors going around about his sister. Him on the other hand would love to date some of the cute girls they put him with. **(A/N: since this in the future, we don't know any famous youngsters so I might make some up! LOL)**

The Moon were in a grocery store picking up some things that they needed on the bus when Casey spotted the rack of teen fan magazines. He was used to seeing himself on the cover but there was a new one out with Dani on it too. He picked it up and looked at the caption under her picture, _We wonder who Dani Moon is crushing on, we know who's crushing on her._ Casey groaned, yet tempted to see who it was. He didn't even bother to read his own caption. He looked in the index and saw what page number his sister was on. He flipped to the page and nearly set himself on fire with anger. The magazine was basically shoving his sister to date someone that they had already met and didn't like. It was an actor on a popular sitcom. He was one year older then them and a lot of girls found him cute but he knew Dani didn't. The boy was jerk and conceited. He put the magazine back and kept this too himself, no one in the family needed to know about it. Then he saw his caption. It read, _Casey Moon waiting for the right girl for his first kiss._ That was true enough, he remembered talking to the magazine about that. He still was waiting. He wanted it to be Anna but she didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Hey Casey, what's up with you?" Dani asked her brother as they were leaving the store.

"Nothing just saw something dumb in a magazine." He gritted his teeth.

"Something dumb? They why do you like you want to punch something?" Dani knew him too well.

"It was about you." That's all he could manage calmly. Then he shouted. "It said you should date Conner Thomas because he likes you. Damn magazine."

"Language, young man." Ally scolded her son. "Even though I agree with you. That boy is rude and conceited."

"Ugghhghh, I would never like him." Dani looked like she might throw up. Austin started laughing. He couldn't help it. The look on her face was priceless it reminded him so much of Ally at 13, when she was disgusted with something. "Dad why are you laughing?" Dani looked confused. Austin tried to regain his composure but Elle wiggling in his arms made it difficult.

"It's just you are so much like your mother at 13." He put Elle down and she immediately started running off in the wrong direction. Austin went after her.

"That one is the one I'm worried about, she's already a troublemaker at three. You two together didn't get into nearly as much." Ally shook her head. "Don't pay too muck attention to the magazines kids, they like to make things up and play match maker."

**A/N: Let's see, I think I'll have Casey and Dani go to party much like I had Austin and Ally do in the first story. More girl/boy drama. I think there might be some drama for Trish and Dez in their marriage coming up since they fight so much. Then I'll have to make everyone older again because if I don't my story will go on forever and it will get boring and sad. NO one will want that. LOL!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Age 37 (13, 3, baby, 10)**

"Dez, I'm not talking to you about this right now. We are supposed to be having fun with our friends." Trish glared at her husband. He looked confused and hurt.

"I wasn't trying to start an argument. That is the last think I want." Dez reached for Trish's hand but she pulled away so quick. Jimmy and Ronnie were having a party for the new album release for Austin, Ally, Casey and Dani. All four of them each had a an album coming out. It was a family BBQ. Kira and Scott were hosting it at their ocean side mansion.

"Well then don't bring that up again." Trish said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I won't. I didn't now it was a sensitive subject." Dez sighed and put his glass of lemonade down. This had been happening a lot lately. They were fighting even more then usual. They had always bickered, everyday since they were five years old so it didn't make much sense for Trish to be so nasty over nothing. That was even strange for their relationship. All he had done was ask if she wanted more to drink. What the two didn't know is that the twins and Zailey were listening in. They were ducked down behind some decorative plants.

"See this has been going on all the time lately." Zailey looked upset. She had been telling the twins that things weren't going great at home. "I think mom gets upset that dad's gone so much as a director." She wiped a tear away from her bright blue eyes and her head of massive red curls rested on her knees. "But then mom and I come on tour with you guys a lot so then they are apart again."

"Yeah, but you're dad visits us on tour and you and mom go visit him on sets so you see a lot of each other anyway." Casey pointed out.

"If it helps, mom always said they fought all the time growing up and still managed to fall in love despite how different they are." Dani put a hand on Zailey's shoulder. Zailey was a mix of her parents. She was sweet, funny and sensitive like her father but very quick witted and sassy like her mother. Her hair was red but had the the thickness and curls of her mother. Her eyes were blue like Dez's but big and round like Trish's. She was kind of tan for a red head too. She was tall and with long graceful limbs.

"That doesn't really help, I knew that. It's just been different lately." Zailey still had tears streaming down her face.

"You know whatever is going on between them is not about you. It's not your fault." Casey pulled her into a big hug and she nodded.

"I know. It's just upsetting to see two people you know love each other fight." Zailey let Casey rub her back and stroke her hair. Even if she was too old for that. It was the same way her calmed Elle down when she was having a temper tantrum. It felt nice.

Meanwhile the adults were having a similar conversation.

"Dez, Trish, what's going on?" Ally asked.

"Nothing." Trish glared at Dez again.

"Yes there is, you can't hide it from us, we know you too well." Austin pointed out.

"Trish has been picking fights over nothing." Dez said sadly.

"That's nothing new. You two always bicker." Kira looked confused.

"No, it's worse then that. She just yells and gives me attitude for nothing. Like earlier I asked if she needed more Lemonade and she screamed at me and told me not to bring it up again." Dez admitted.

"Don't bring that up! You are so stupid sometimes." Trish was angry and on the verge of a meltdown.

"Whoa, Trish, calm down. We are your friends, we aren't going to judge, we just wan to help." Ally grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her aside. Trish was breathing heavy and she looked frustrated. "You need to tell me what's up with you." Ally pleaded.

"That's just it. I don't know. I just feel irritated all the time and Dez is just too nice and sweet to me. I wish he would just yell or pick on me back. Like he used too. It's just not us anymore and the more I try to get him to, the becomes nicer and nicer. Then I get mad." Trish said.

"That's because he thinks you're angry with him and he wants to make it up to you." Ally reasoned. "You two should talk. Maybe take a vacation together. We'll take Zailey for a week or two so you and Dez can figure this all out."

"Ally, you are seriously the smartest person I know and the best friend in the world. Thank you." They went back and joined the group and they worked out all the details. Dez and Trish took Zailey aside and told her she was going to stay with the Moons while they worked on them. Zailey looked relieved and happy for her parents. She gave them both big hugs. The rest of the party was fun and enjoyable.

During Zailey's stay with the Moons she felt so happy. She loved being around a family that got along so well, even if Estelle did cause trouble, you could still see and feel the love they shared. She especially liked hanging out the Casey and Dani, they were older and so cool. They made her feel like she was thirteen too. They included her in everything. She already felt like family before but now she felt like more. They teased her like they teased each other. She especially liked it when Casey hugged her. it was nice.

**A/N A little fore shadowing there at the end. Also, the next chapter will be the last with Casey and Dani being thirteen, they will attend their first boy/girl party with minimal parental supervision, much like Austin and Ally did when they were thirteen. (Dani may not be as shy as Ally was, hint hint.) LOVE YOU ALL! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: 37, 13, 3, baby, 10**

"Austin are you forgetting when we first went to party like this one that they are asking to go too?" Ally laughed at Austin's quick and firm NO answer he had just given the twins.

"Well, no that night was awesome I got my first and second kiss that night so no I didn't forget." He looked confused.

"Austin, how old were we?" Ally asked him calmly.

"13." He replied as it dawned on him. Ally was reminding him they were not little anymore and they would be very unfair if they didn't give their own kids the same chance to experience these normal teenage things. "Alright, alright. You two can go but you still must be on good behavior, you know everyone watches you more."

"Dad, these are kids we've known since we started school, they don't care that we are in the public eye. They will treat us just like everyone else." Casey assured his father.

"That is true but still be careful, don't go to crazy or do anything you will regret." Ally warned.

"Okay mom we won't." Dani hugged both her parents. Casey joined in and the twins went back to helping entertain Estelle, boy was she a handful. Austin and Ally looked at their children and how responsible they were and decided they were mature enough to handle themselves at that type of boy girl, innocent fun, party.

"They are so grown up." Ally wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I know Alls, I know." Austin sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Casey it's your turn to spin the bottle." A blonde girl named Bella said. She was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls. Casey wasn't really into the game. Anna wasn't there. He really liked her. However, her parents were really strict and didn't let her come to the party. In fact only two of the twins friends were there. Casey wasn't entirely sure he wanted to play but he sure did want to kiss a girl so he took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Bella and she didn't even give him a chance to lean in she just pounced onto his lap and kissed him good. It wasn't a quick peck like he expected, she really gave him a good one. She finally let his lips go and he blushed a little and took a deep breath. "Yes, I have been wanting to do that for like two years!" Bella smiled. "Nice lips, Casey, you're a good kisser."

"I am?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, didn't anyone ever tell you that before?" Bella grinned.

"No, that was the first time I kissed anyone." Casey admitted.

"Really?" She looked like she didn't believe him. "Well, then you've got natural talent." She then spun the bottle and it landed on Joey. Joey spun and it landed on Dani. Dani and Joey leaned into each other and kissed lightly and when they pulled away Joey was the one blushing. Dani leaned back and spun the bottle herself and it landed on their good friend Damon. Dani hesitated and shrugged and went for it anyway.

"Thanks." Damon said to Dani.

"You're welcome." Dani said a bit confused. She had no idea what he was thanking her for but as a polite person she responded.

"Hey Dani, let's get some punch." Casey pulled his sister away from the game. He wanted to know how she was feeling, he felt like punching both of them. Dani let him pull her away but she wasn't too happy about it and she let is show on her face as she glared at him.

"What's up Casey?" Dani asked him. "Weren't you having fun? We can't get back into the game now."

"Well, I figured that you getting two kisses was enough for you, since they were your first ones. I just wanted..."

"Those weren't my first kisses." Dani interrupted him. Casey's face fell he looked hurt, confused and angry all at once.

"When... Who... Why didn't you tell me...?" Casey stammered.

"You get so overprotective. I didn't want you to overreact and punch someone." Dani said calmly. Casey thought about that, it was probably true. "As for the who, I was TJ first then Shawn and Bobby. They all happened on tour." Dani confessed.

"Wait, so you kissed all of my back up dancers?" Casey looked shocked, his sweet, quiet and innocent sister had three kisses before him. He didn't know what to think. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they saw all of them kiss me." Dani said.

"I'm your brother, your twin, I should have been told." Casey crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'm sorry Casey, I just didn't want you to over react and ask for them to be replaced. They are nice boys and didn't deserve that for giving me quick little kisses for good luck." Dani really did look like she was sorry. He also knew she was right, he would have freaked out on them. He took a deep breath.

"It's okay, I understand." Casey smiled. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, it's getting boring." Dani and Casey left the party and came home to find that Dez and Trish had dropped Zailey off at their house again. They were still working on their marriage and it was getting better but sometimes when they would start to get on each other's nerves they would drop her off so she wasn't around them trying to work through everything. So Dani and Casey took the time to watch a movie with her and let her cry or scream or whatever she needed to do. Lately Zailey had really started to depend on them, especially Casey, he was a good big brother type. Dani remember how when Elle was a baby, Casey seemed to have the magic touch with her and it seemed he did with Zailey. Who the twins felt like was family anyway due to how close their parents were and how often they saw her. Casey was happy to help her out when she needed someone. He was a good guy, much like his father.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Ages 40, 16, 6, 3 and 13**

Dez, Trish and Zailey were visiting the Moons. Life at the moment was great for all of them. Austin and Ally were taking a break from music and the twins careers were really going places. Dani had been nominated for Grammy for her song writing and Casey for rock album of the year. They were having family get together before they left for the awards this weekend. Also at the Moon's house were Kira, Scott, Jimmy, Ronnie, the grandparents, Dallas and Mildred. The adults were all talking in the living room and kitchen and the five kids were hanging out upstairs. Dani was with Ferris, who was now three years old, very curious and sweet. Ferris had brown and big brown eyes and pale skin, he was small and thin, he was always catching colds and had many allergies. They were coloring in his room. Casey had Zailey and Estelle in his room. The six year old girl with blonde hair was using Casey's bed as a trampoline and throwing the foam basketball into the hoop on the back of the door. Casey was strumming his guitar and Zailey was sitting on the floor watching Casey intently. Estelle had so much energy she tended to cause problems but Casey could keep her happy because he didn't care how messy his room got and she knew not to touch his instruments. Estelle didn't seem to have any interest in music what so ever, which was odd considering the rest of the family. But Casey figured she would be an actress one day, she was so dramatic, yet funny for six years old. Zailey had a passion for photography. She held her camera up and took a few action shots of Elle, then she turned her attention back to Casey. She couldn't help it. She was kind of drawn to him. He was sitting there in a sleeveless T-Shirt and shorts, blond hair a mess, yet cool. He had a small smile on his face and the melody he was strumming on his favorite acoustic guitar was driving her absolutely wild. She snapped a few pictures of Casey and then continued to stare.

"Zailey, do you want to learn to play or something?" Casey asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Um." Zailey started to panic, she didn't want him or anyone to know she had been staring at him.

"You were watching me play very intently. You seemed interested." Casey continued seeing her face flush deep red. "You don't have to be shy about it Z, we're family." He smiled. She nearly died and melted at the same time. Why did he have to be like family, why couldn't she like someone else.

"Yeah, it looks hard." Zailey lied. She really only had interest in the guitar when Casey played it.

"Here, come here, I'll show you a couple cords." He waved her over, stood up and patted the chair for her to sit down. She slowing made her way over. She sat down and he placed the smooth instrument in her hands. He used his hands to show her where to put her fingers and how to hold the pick. He was so close and he smelled so good. Zailey was having a hard time even thinking. She completely understood why all her friends and every teenage girl in America had a crush on Casey Moon. She felt shivers through her body when he touched her. He was speaking but she had no idea what he said until he said strum. So she did and a horrible sound came from the guitar and she busted out laughing. She momentarily forgot how cute he was as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Wait, show me again, I can do it." Zailey continued to laugh at herself. She focused a little harder this time to what Casey said and made sure to firmly push down on the strings evenly. This time when she strummed it sounded like a guitar.

"Good, that was better." Casey smiled down at her. "Now, move you're fingers, here and here." He put his arm around her again and placed her fingers for her. He pulled away. "Okay, strum again." This time she did it right on the first time. He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Z, You'll be a rock star too."

"No, I'd rather stick to photography but the guitar is cool. Maybe you can show me some more another day, I think two chords is enough for the first lesson." Zailey said as calmly as she could. If he got close to her again she might just die. "Thanks, Casey." She stood up and handed him back his guitar. Just as the foam basketball hit Zailey in the head.

"Casey is my brother, not yours." Estelle stuck her tongue out at Zailey and folded her arms. Elle loved Casey more then anyone and was jealous he took the time to teach someone else something.

"Elle, that's not nice. Zailey is pretty much another sister to us, you need to say you're sorry." Casey lifted her off the bed and put her on the floor. She pouted for a few more minutes thinking over what her big brother said.

"Sorry, Zailey." Elle sighed.

"You're forgiven." Zailey leaned down and hugged the little girl. Zailey felt her little hands in her hair.

"I like your hair Zailey, it's pretty." Elle said. "I want mine to be red like yours."

"Thanks, Estelle." Zailey smiled at the little girl. "But I think blonde suits you just fine, you have hair like Casey's." At that Elle scrunched her nose in disgust, looking a bit like Casey had earlier.

"I don't want to have blonde hair. I want it red. Casey isn't red hair better then blonde on girls?" Estelle looked to her older brother for support. Casey looked a bit surprised by her question.

"Well, I think all hair colors and styles are good on girls, I'm a teenage boy, I study girls a lot." Casey answered trying to avoid answering.

"Well I think Zailey has the prettiest hair in the whole world and I wish mine was like hers." Estelle had a few strands of Zailey's hair in her hand admiring it.

"I think you are a pretty little girl with fantastic blonde hair." Casey said to his sister.

"Then why do you like Anna so much? Sshe's got red hair too." Elle was smart even if she did cause a lot of trouble. "You always like redheads." Casey just looked at his sister. He didn't know what to say. "I mean it Casey, I think Zailey has the best hair, don't you?"

"Estelle, I..." Casey started but decided that he couldn't argue with her. "I do have a thing for red heads and sure I guess Z has pretty hair." He finally answered. He wasn't lying, Zailey did have nice hair, it was just awkward to admit. She is like family. After Casey answered, Zailey nearly fainted. Casey liked red heads, maybe there was hope for her in few years, if she could get him to not think of her as a sister. No, probably not, she had met Anna a few times, she was gorgeous and Casey would probably end up marrying her. Just then the kids were called down to eat.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Casey and Dani's more serious relationships. In the future do you all want to see Zailey and Casey together and finally have the four A&A friends all be family? I mean, do you ship it? I got asked to do an A&A oneshot, like a smutty one based off of something that happened on the show, let me know if you want to see that happen as well. You all are the best. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N The vote is clear, in the future of this story Casey and Zailey will be together. Thanks for letting me know what you guys thought. you are all amazing.**

**Chapter 24 (40,16,6,3,13)**

"Really, Austin what are you freaking for?" Ally tried to calm her pacing husband down. He was running a hand through his blond hair and the other in a fist at his sides.

"Why am I freaking out? Why are you not freaking out?" Austin retorted.

"They are 16, not little kids anymore babe." Ally kept her cool. "They are responsible and intelligent. We couldn't ask for better teenagers."

"I know, I know, but they are my babies. I don't think I'm ready for this." Austin plopped down on the chair and leaned his head back. He was nervous for his children. He realized they both had a date for their winter ball at school. It was the first formal dance they were attending. They had been on tour when the others had come around. And he did want them to have normal teenage lives as much as they could. He had to try to convince himself it was just a dance but he knew how sixteen year old boys thought. He was worried Casey would loose his cool and go to far with Anna and that Dani's boyfriend, Jason, whom he really did like would pressure his daughter into doing something. Austin was really just debating with himself and feeling like an idiot.

"What are you afraid of?" Ally asked. He looked at her as if she lived in a bubble.

"That they will have sex." Austin answered in a low voice. He didn't want his voice floating up the stairs to the kids rooms where they were getting ready.

"Okay, no it's not ideal for us, but think about it. We gave them the talk, both talks really. The one about sex and the other about respect and protection. They know we don't want them to have sex while they are teenagers but we also understand impulses and young love. That is why we prepared them for anything. Plus we would be a little hypocritical if we didn't show understanding since we were teenagers ourselves the first time."

"Well, we were older, more mature." Austin replied.

"No, you were younger when you lost your virginity. You were fifteen." Austin had in someway forgotten his times with Cassidy because they didn't matter, Ally was the only one that mattered. "And as for maturity... I think our kids are more mature then were." Ally teased him a little trying to lighten him up.

"You're right, but I still don't like it." Austin pouted. "You have girl talk with Dani, has she and Jason been intimate yet?" Austin wasn't sure if he really wanted to know that answer or not.

"No, but I feel it may be close. She really does love him and he's such a nice boy." Ally tried to be honest but not upset her husband too much. He breathed heavily and sighed. He rubbed his temples.

"What about Casey?" Ally asked.

"No, that boy is not even close, he's been crushing on Anna for like four years and just was able to ask her to a dance. But I feel like if he gets Anna alone someday he would try something, she makes it seem like she's easy."

"I know, Anna was a good nice little girl but the last few years, her attitude and the way she dresses, my goodness." Ally said her nose crinkled and her voice sounded scandalized. Just then Casey started stomping down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I need help!" He sounded frustrated.

"What's the problem?" Ally asked.

"Stupid damn tie." He mumbled.

"Hey, watch your language." Ally said sternly while pulling on his tie and straightening it.

"Mom, Damn is not a bad word." Casey declared.

"Well it is to me." She said as she kissed his check. "You look so handsome and grown up in a suit Little Man." Behind Casey Ally saw Dani sneaking down the stairs, she didn't want to be seen before they left. She was afraid her father wouldn't approve of the dress she choose but Ally had a approved it when they went shopping. "Dani, you look gorgeous, come here so I can see the dress on you again." Dani closed her eyes and cursed inwardly. She took a deep breath and headed toward the living room.

"Oh, Baby Girl, look at you. You are beautiful, just like your mother." Austin looked at his daughter who was really the spitting image of Ally. He noticed the dress was like one Ally had worn years ago. It showed a little too much of his daughter's skin then he liked but he knew that as a teenager it was acceptable. The dress and a sweetheart neckline that was a touch low, but not slutty. It was tight around her top half but loose from the waist down. It was knee length, red and covered in sparkles. Her was pulled into a side ponytail and curled to perfection. She was wearing her mothers necklace and bracelet. He would have to deal with his little girl being grown up. Ally took a few pictures and then let them go. Casey was driving, they were going to pick up Anna and Jason on the way.

That night lead to Casey having a lovely end of the date kiss and finally asking Anna to be his girlfriend. It also lead to Jason being a jerk and wanting Dani to have sex with him at the school in the bathroom and when she refused, he dumped her. This also lead Casey to punching Jason in the face, and the whole family comforting Dani after they go home. They stayed up and let her cry and throw punches at a pillow. They let her eat as much ice cream as she wanted and kept telling her he was jerk and that she was too good for him anyway. Dani's first broken heart lead to a new album and great success.

**A/N I actually almost wrote about Dani loosing her virginity first and Casey beating up Jason, but not because Jason was a jerk, but because he felt left behind and jealous of his sister. I was going to have Dani and Jason be sweet and have them have a good relationship but at the last second I changed it. I don't know why. I thought it would be more dramatic if Dani is bitter towards guys in the future and feels the only men that she can depend on is her father and brothers. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: (40, 16, 6, 3, 13)**

"I can't believe Jason did that to you." Lily said with an arm around Dani. Dani had her best friends over the day after the winter ball. They were all there to comfort her and make her laugh. Zailey, Chrissie, Lily and Anna were huddled around Dani on the bed.

"He seemed like such a nice guy." Zailey said. "I really thought you two were going to be together for a long time."

"I know, right?" Dani cried. "I should have known that something was wrong when even my dad liked him. Dad's aren't suppose to like their daughters first boyfriend. Jason really must have worked on his acting and brown nosing to get in with my dad."

"Yeah, it's supposed to take like years for dad's to begin to like a guy their daughter is dating." Chrissie added.

"I don't know why you didn't just do it. Jason is hot." Anna blurted out.

"What?" The other girls asked in unison.

"I wasn't ready, we had only been dating for a month." Dani told her.

"Well, that's long enough. I have sex with guys on like the third date." Anna bragged. "I would have done it with you're brother last night if he hadn't punched out Jason. I figured he wouldn't want to after that. He was too worried about you." Anna almost sounded mad.

"Last night was your first date with Casey." Zailey pointed out.

"Yeah, so, I've known him since Kindergarten, that's like 11 years." Anna glared. "Besides, it's Casey, he's, you know, CASEY MOON."

"Well, Casey is not that kind of guy." Zailey defended.

"What would you know?" Anna looked annoyed. "You're a stupid kid."

"I've know Casey longer, 13 years, my whole life. trust me, he's a total romantic, just like his parents." Zailey got into Anna's face. She used to like Anna a lot. But the last two years she seemed to have changed. And no it wasn't because she was jealous of Anna, she wan't. It wasn't because Casey gave her attention either, it really was because Anna was different and kind of easy.

"Hey hey, we are here for Dani." Lily spoke up looking at Dani, who was looking even more upset now then before. Her friends were fighting while she sat there with a broken heart.

"I'm sick of everything being about Dani, just because she's a Moon." Anna was oozing anger now. She stood up and walked out of the room to go find Casey. The girls stared after her not knowing exactly what just happened.

"I don't make everything about me do I?" Dani asked breaking the silence.

"Hell No, usually you are the one to make us feel special, make everything about everyone else but you." Chrissie said. Suddenly they saw a small figure at the door and it knocked on the door frame. It was Ferris.

"Hey, Ferris, what's up?" Zailey asked the three year old genius boy.

"Dani, is you're heart fixed yet?" he asked with big sad puppy dog brown eyes. His mop of brown hair a mess as usual and his thin, pale body standing up as straight and tall as he could.

"No." Dani shook her head. Ferris ran up to the bed and tried climbing up but needed a boost so Lily pulled him up. He crawled over to his favorite sibling and wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"I want to fix it." Ferris said. He sat in her lap and grinned up at her as his glasses slipped down on his nose. Dani giggled a little at him. He was so sweet and smart for his tender age. He pushed his glasses up, they were new and he still wasn't used to having them. "Dani, I love you. You are the best sister ever and I think that Jason boy is dumb if he doesn't know that." He hugged her with all his strength again.

"You are so much like your brother, Ferris, you have no idea." Zailey said quietly. Everyone else thought he was a lot like Ally and Dani, Shy, quiet, thoughtful and very smart. He was kind and fair like them too but Zailey noticed that he had heart of pure gold, a romantic's heart and that was something that came from Austin and Casey.

Anna found Casey in his room with Estelle and the boys, Damon, Jay and Miles. He was sitting on the floor with his guitar strumming, Elle was beating the boys at some video game. When Casey noticed his sister dominating, he let out a hardy laugh that sounded like music. Anna knocked on the door frame. Casey looked to the door.

"Hey Anna, come on in." Casey smiled and stood up.

"Hi, Casey." Anna slipped her arm around his waist. She leaned into him and lifted her head up towards his face hoping he'd get the idea she wanted him to kiss her. But he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around her in a hug. But he smelled good and had nice muscles so she settled for that. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." They went out into the hallway. "Is everything okay with Dani?"

"What? yeah, Dani is fine." Anna sounded annoyed for a second. Everything was about Dani again, although it was his sister and they were close so she kind of understood why he asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, my parents aren't going to be home."

"No, I can't. We have a record label party thing later." Casey told her.

"Couldn't you come after?" Anna was pleading as she took Casey hand and placed it on her chest. "I promise it will be worth it." Casey blushed deep red and pulled his hand away quickly.

"Anna, we only just went out once, we aren't... We... uh. I can't do that. I am not ready for that kind of relationship. I mean I was crushing on you for years before I got the nerve to ask you to the dance..." Casey was stammering out words that he thought were clear but maybe they weren't because Anna reacted in a way he didn't expect.

"Wait, what? Are you a virgin too?" Anna yelled angerly. Casey nodded. "I don't believe this. Come on I'll make you man right now." Anna pulled on his arms but he stayed rooted to where he was.

"Anna, I said no." Casey said.

"I waited all this time for you to ask me out so I could sleep with you and now you are telling me you don't want to." Anna studied him for a few minutes. He really seemed to be sincere. He just shook his head and forced his hand out of hers. "All the guys I've slept with have been in practice for you, the ultimate prize."

"Anna, are you saying you just wanted to get me to have sex with you and that's it?" Casey asked, arms crossed and he looked both hurt and surprised. He knew the last couple of years she had gotten the reputation of being easy but he had known her since they were little but hadn't realized how much she changed. At that moment his crush on her died and his respect for her as a friend.

"Casey, we're teenagers, what other kind of relationship is there?" Anna tried to look sweet once again.

"One filled with love and respect." Casey started ushering back towards Dani's room. That was supposed to be the reason she was there, to be friend to broken hearted Dani.

"Damnit, she's still here." Zailey glared at Anna, she was returning to the room with a pitcher of lemonade and cups.

"Z, what's up?" Casey asked.

"She said something very disrespectful about Dani." Zailey went on to tell Casey what had happened and Anna was glaring at Zailey so hard she was convinced there might actually be a whole in the side of her head. When Zailey had finished. Casey pulled Anna to the door and told her to leave and never even think about talking to them again and once she was on the porch he slammed the door closed and headed back upstairs. All the kids were standing in the hall looking at what just happened. They had all heard the conversation that had transpired in the hall. Casey went right to Dani and gave her a hug.

"Dani, I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again."

"Oh, Casey, thank you but I am not going to let it happen either." Dani reassured him. Casey knew she could handle herself, she was smart and tougher then she appeared. However, that didn't stop his protective brother instinct. A few minutes later the friends from school left. Leaving Casey, Dani and Zailey to get ready for the party. Trish and Dez had also been invited so Zailey was going too.

**A/N There you go everyone Anna is out of the picture. Next will be the record label party, then boys trying to get Dani to go on a date and her being very bitter. Ferris is going to steal all your hearts, with his geeky sweetness.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: (40, 16,6, 3,13)**

Austin finished packing up overnight bags for Ferris and Elle, they were spending the night at his parents house while the rest of them went to the record label party. He also made sure to pack Ferris' allergy medicine because the poor kid was allergic to everything, grass, trees, dust. Luckily he had no food allergies or animal allergies. Sometime it seemed like the whole world didn't agree with Ferris.

"Daddy, may I pack some books?" Ferris asked politely as Austin was about to zip up his bag.

"Sure buddy, but only about ten will fit so pick wisely." Austin instructed. If it were up to Ferris he would pack every book in the house.

"Mommy and I started reading Alice In Wonderland last night, can I take that and maybe Grandma can read it with me." Ferris asked pleadingly. Austin nodded. That was bigger book it would take longer to get through and it was a double book it had Through the Looking Glass in it too. Ferris choice three of his favorite books that he could read to himself to pack too. Ferris was already reading at a First Grade level. He was a genius.

"Okay buddy, you ready." Austin looked down at his youngest child. He was so small and frail, much like Ally had been when they were kids. Ferris nodded. " Go in Casey's room, he should be ready to go, you can keep him company. I need to go change."

Ferris ran into Casey in the hallway, he was on his way to Dani's room so the two of them knocked on her door. Estelle answered it and let them in. She had been sent there when Austin finished packing her stuff. Dani was at her mirror putting on earrings. Her eyes weren't puffy anymore from all the crying she had been doing. Casey felt so bad for her, she was definitely not in the mood for a party. However, Casey thought it would be good for her to get out and do something fun. If might make her feel a little better. Tonight Dani was wearing a purple strapless dress that flared out at the waist and went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a french braid over her left shoulder. Casey was in his blue suit.

"I can't believe we have to dress up two nights in row." Casey said in an exaggerated voice. He also played with the knot in his tie to really hit his point home. Dani laughed a little.

"Dani, I need help with my hair." Zailey said as she came out of Dani's walk in closet, she must have been using it as a dressing room.

"Hey Z, you look nice, all grown up." Casey smiled at her playfully. She was wearing a light blue dress with embellishments around the waist and rhinestones set into the tulle skirt.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself there handsome." Zailey said back just as playfully, she was good at walking the line of being actually flirty and friendly flirty. She didn't want anyone to know she really did like Casey. She knew it was a long shot that he would ever feel the same way so she kept from blushing around him as she could.

"You have nice hair, why put it up?" Casey asked Zailey. "I say the same thing to Dani all the time but she doesn't listen."

"I put mine up because if I leave it down, someone plays with it and puts tiny braids in it that I can't get undone by myself." Dani pretends it makes her angry, it doesn't, just annoyed at how long it takes to undo her brothers handy work. Casey chuckled.

"Dani, you have straight, well, kind of wavy hair. Its begging to be braided. Mine is a thick, long curly mass. It gets too hot if I leave it down." Zailey reasoned.

"I'll do your hair for you." Casey offered. Zailey looked at him with a questioning look.

"What? Are you serious?" Zailey was intrigued by this. Casey just nodded.

"You should let him, he's actually really good with hair. He's super gentle so it doesn't hurt." Dani assured her. Zailey shrugged and agreed. Casey stood behind Zailey and gently ran his long fingers through her red curls to see if there were any knots, there wasn't. He pulled half her hair from the left side over the right and put a blue butterfly hair comb in to keep it in place. Then he twisted the blazing curls into a stylish bun at the right side of her head, he started putting in bobby pins to hold it in place and then he used hair spray to hold in place.

"All done." Casey said. Zailey had closed eyes and had enjoyed the way his hands worked their magic, sending little sparks throughout her whole body. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped, it was perfect.

"How did you do that? I love it." Zailey hugged him tightly.

"I like playing with girls hair, I have a ton of experience. I am glad you like it." He patted her shoulder.

"Is everyone ready?" Ally poked her head into the room. The children all nodded and Casey grabbed Elle's overnight bag. The all headed out the door Austin carrying Ferris' bag. They were dropping off the two little ones on the way.

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes Casey."

"You look really beautiful tonight." Casey said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek. Ally was wearing red and she always looked best in red.

"Thanks Case. You look very handsome tonight too, just like you father." Ally grinned and hugged her son tight, he was as tall and as build as his father now so she almost started crying at how grown up her twins were. "Save me a dance tonight?" Casey grinned and nodded.

"Dad."

"Yes Dani."

"Would you save a dance for me too." Dani hugged her father. "Of coarse baby." He kissed the top of her head.

After dropping the little ones off, Austin, Ally, Casey, Dani and Zailey met up with Trish and Dez at the door of the party. Zailey rolled her eyes at her parents. They both had unique fashions sense, her mother always in animal print, her father in crazy patterns and colors. Tonight was no different. Zailey had managed to do well in the fashion department and no one was sure how. They all walked through the door to be greeted by Kira and Scott. They exchanged hellos and small talk until Jimmy and Ronnie showed up and the greetings repeated. The teens went out to hang out on the patio outside with the others who had been invited. The adults were all talking about their own things.

The party was wonderful. There was great food, great music and a very happy atmosphere. Dani was asked to dance by a bunch of the young men but she refused all of them. Her heartbreak was still fresh and those wounds take a long time to heal. Dani only danced with Casey or her father. She even cried a little when she was dancing with Austin and he just let her and held her tightly.

Casey danced with several of the young ladies but liked dancing best with his mother, sister and well, other little sister or cousin type person. He still didn't know exactly how to describe why and how they were so close. Casey took after his father, he was very smooth on his feet. When a particularly handsy girl he danced with earlier asked him again he grabbed Zailey quickly and said that he had already promised a dance to her. Casey did not want the other girl all over him again. He lead a slightly startled Zailey onto the dance floor. She had been having a conversation with Dani.

"Sorry, Z. I will make it up to you. I just didn't want that girls hands all over my ass again." Casey was pleading for forgiveness, little did he know that Zailey didn't mind one bit. As they danced her heart fluttered and her knees felt like jelly, but she refused to show that on the service, she was too tough to let a boy do that to her. Casey spun her around and she laughed and so did Casey. They were genuinely both having a great time dancing together, but Zailey's was the only one who's heart was soaring.

**A/N There you go my loyal wonderful readers. I think I can say this is the beginning of Casey and Zailey... HMMM... ship name...Cailey or Casley... any ideas? This is hard.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Sorry it took me a couple days to update. Real life got in the way of me having time to write. Boo! If I could I would write all day but I can't. Also, I did have part of chapter written but it didn't quite work the way I wanted so I put it aside for a day until a better idea came along. Anyway here we go with the aftermath of the dance and the party. And again I'm kinda of on the fence if it's good my story is becoming more and focused on Casey and Dani or just weird since it all started out as Austin and Ally... Hmm. I am also kind of planning out where this story is going to end. And it seem you like Casley as Casey and Zailey's ship name. **

**Chapter 27 (ages 40, 16, 6, 3, 13)**

"Dani, honey, you had such an emotional weekend, you do not have to go to school today if you don't want too. I mean Anna and Jason will be there." Ally sat on Dani's bed as she pulled out some clothes for school.

"I think it's better I go and face them. Plus I love school and I want to be there." Dani sighed.

"Okay, but if it gets to be too much for you today, feel free to call us to come pick you up." Ally hugged her daughter and let her get ready for school. She found Austin in the kitchen packing lunches for Elle and Dani, Casey preferred to buy his, she sighed and grabbed a banana. "Our daughter is so brave."

"Just like her mother." Austin leaned over the counter and kissed her. Ally still felt tingles every time he kissed her. She let the wonderful feeling wash over her entire body.

"What do you mean? I was never that brave at 16." Ally began, "I was still so shy and barely made it out on stage then."

"You overcame all that though, you got over stage fright, got over your shyness, got over all your nervous habits like chewing your hair." Austin gushed. "Plus, in middle school you stood up for yourself when the other girls made fun of you for being thin. And lets not forget about the times you had to fight off guys who wanted to take advantage of you in the most unthinkable ways." Austin wasn't sure he should bring that up. They hadn't talked about it in years. He knew Ally still had flashbacks to that night when she almost got raped in the Sonic Boom. They weren't very often anymore but every once and while she would wake up terrified in a cold sweat.

"I guess I never really saw myself that way. I was just trying to survive everything life through at me." Ally was thinking hard.

"That is exactly what Dani is doing, she is going to show Jason that she doesn't need his kind in her life." Austin said as he finished with the lunches and wrapped his arms Ally's waist and kissed her neck from behind.

"I guess you're right." Ally sighed. "I don't know what to say to her, I never had my heart broken like that before. I was lucky that the only man I ever loved is my husband." She turned around and stood up on her tip toes and kissed her husband on the lips deeply and played with his soft hair.

"Ugghh, Mom, Dad, not this early in the morning." Casey grumbled as he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack. Dani came in after and lifted hers to her shoulder. "Let's go Dani." Elle came in and finished packing her bag and went outside to wait for the bus. Dani and Casey drove off in Casey's Jeep.

Once at school everyone was whispering about what happened at the dance Friday night. Jason had tried starting a rumor that Dani had actually had sex with him. But no one believed him because there were to many whiteness' who saw him try to force her and her refusing. Jason was being ignored like he some kind of contagious disease. The other thing that was going around was what happened between Anna, Dani and Casey on Saturday. Apparently Anna was saying that Casey was either gay or having an incestious relationship with Dani. Both were going around. But between Casey, Dani, Lily, Chrissie, Damon, Jay and Miles being there and spreading the truth about what a bitch Anna was she would eventually get her due as well. At lunch Dani sat on the end of the table with the girls she was kind of aware of how close she used to be with Damon, Jay and especially Miles. She couldn't trust any men but her father and her brothers. She felt kind of out of place and weird about them now. She felt bad and guilty because they were her friends and she knew for a fact they were nice guys. But then on the other hand look what happened with Anna. Could she trust anyone besides her family?

"Dani, you are so quiet today." Chrissie observed and placed a hand on Dani's shoulder.

"I know I'm sorry. I just have all these... distrusting thought going through my head." Dani wasn't sure if she was making sense.

"I can understand that. I would be too." Lily said. "We'll be here for you when you are ready to talk." Lily hugged her.

"Thanks." Dani gave a small smile and bit into an apple.

"Yeah, we're here for you too." Damon grinned speaking for the boys. Miles tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled back quickly and aggressively.

"Don't touch me." Dani was both scared and angry. Miles had a hurt look on his face but he tried to cover it. He really did understand why she felt so conflicted towards males at the moment. "I'm sorry Miles." Dani looked sincere. He just nodded in understanding. Miles hadn't told anyone about his crush on Dani, he had developed it way back in Kindergarten but he knew Dani didn't see him as more then a friend. He was the nerd of the group with a mop of curly brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. Miles is tall though and much stronger then he appears. He is second to Dani in grades and he is an artist in every sense of the word. Drawing, painting, photograhpy... all of it. He was also a theater geek and loved plays and musicals. He was the kid that got teased but was accepted by the eclectic popular group. He wasn't the most athletic either, he was a good swimmer and runner but that was all. He didn't understand sports anyway, so it didn't matter that he was a total klutz.

"Dani, I want you to know that I... I mean, I would never... None of us would ever..." Miles stammered he wanted to comfort her in some way but he didn't know how because she was anti-boy right now.

"Thanks, I know." Dani gave him a half hearted smile and grabbed his hand for comfort. Miles just grinned and nearly fell to the floor with her touch.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I got so much love from that last chapter. You all are just the sweetest most wonderful people. I want to give you all great big hug! I love all of you kids reading my story!**

**Chapter 28 (ages 41, 17, 7, 4, 14)**

Since Austin and Ally were taking a break from music for awhile, well not really, they still wrote songs and played all the time around the house, they were being full time parents to their four children. Right now they were dealing with Estelle drama.

"I don't understand why I can't go!" Elle shouted in her biggest voice, which was quite impressive for a seven year old. Her blonde curls bounced as she stomped her feet.

"Elle, my girl, Casey and Dani are going on tour for the summer, they are 17, they need to have this opportunity to be more independent." Austin tried to explain the best he could. Trish was going as manager and road manager, she was going to be their adult supervision. Zailey was going along too, Dez had a movie to film in New Zealand. He was going to try to visit on a few stops but the flight to and from the US was so long it probably wasn't going to happen. Casey and Dani were also allowed to bring one friend with them. Dani wasn't bringing anyone, she planned to hang out with Zailey. Plus she couldn't decide between Chrissie and Lily. Casey had decided to invite Miles along. Damon and Jay were very messy and liked to get things their way. Miles was more laid back and go with the floor, a good quality to have on the road as things never went exactly according to plan. Casey of coarse didn't know about Miles' huge crush on Dani, not that he would mind he just didn't know this may be a particularly awkward situation for his best bud.

"But Daddy, we always go on tour as a family." Elle pouted.

"Well not this time. This is for Casey and Dani. Plus, then we all get to spend time together here at home." Austin smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I don't want to be home with you and Mommy and dumb Ferris. I want to be with Casey and Dani." Elle crossed her arms and yelled.

"Estelle Desi Moon. That is rude and you are to apologize to me, your mother and your brother. You are also now grounded. No TV and no internet for the weekend." Austin said to her firmly. She looked like she was about to say something else but Austin beat her to it. "If you are thinking of anything rude to say you better keep it in your head or it will be a week and I will add no outside." That was more of a punishment for him and Ally but he was not going to accept this behavior anymore. He could see Elle's brain spinning and he watched as took deep breathes to calm down. She still couldn't speak, but her muscles relaxed. "When you are ready, we are waiting for your apology." After a few minutes of looking at her parents and younger brother she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Daddy, Mommy and Ferris. I was just upset that Casey and Dani are going to be gone for so long. I'm gonna miss them." Elle said as she started to cry. Everyone knew that Casey and Dani were her favorites, they always had been. She loved them so much.

"We are going to miss them too." Ally said reaching down and hugging her daughter.

"I know you like me least. I understand, I'm the youngest, you find me annoying, it's part of life." Ferris spoke quietly but wisely. Sometimes they forgot he was only four. "I love you anyway, Elle." He smiled a little sweet smile at her and reached for her hand. She let him grab it for just a second then made him let go.

"Okay, we are all set to go." Casey came down stairs with two big suit cases and his favorite acoustic guitar. That always went with him, it never got loaded with the other instruments. All that had been loaded the day before, along with sets and wardrobe. Dani came down next struggling with her two suitcases, they were heavy or maybe she was just a bit weak, it was probably both.

"Dad, can you help me here?" Dani sighed as she nearly fell down the last step. Everyone laughed a little at her. She didn't mind, she knew her clumsiness was funny. She was laughing herself.

"Sure Baby Girl." Austin lifted her two bags like they were nothing and carried them outside following Casey to Dani's Corvette. The truck would fit all four suitcases and guitar, they were taking it because Casey's Jeep Wrangler couldn't hold everything, those had such small backs. Both cars were perfect for the Miami area, you could put the top down and cruise. Plus Trish wouldn't mind having Dani's shinny Corvette parked at her house for three months it matched her beautiful home. However, that didn't matter, it was going to be stored safely in the garage. The bus was loaded and waiting at Trish's house since it was close to the highway. They were going to swing by Miles' house on the way and his parents were going to follow behind and drop Miles off. They wanted to see the bus leave. Once the suitcases were in the trunk, Ally brought the little ones out so they could all say good-bye.

"Now, remember, we talked about rules of the road, tour rules. You remember them all." Ally asked both her teenagers nodded, they were fighting back tears, this was the first time they would be away from them for more then a weekend. "Oh, my babies, you are so grown up. I'm going to miss you so much." She hugged and kissed them both. "I love you."

"I love you too mom, we'll miss you more." Casey and Dani managed to say at the same time through the tears they were desperately trying to fight back.

"Rock the stage and be the best you can you can be." Austin hugged and kissed each teenager. "I love you and I'm going to miss you so much." Dani didn't let go of her father for a long time. He was like her superman, she didn't know what she was going to do without him. Luckily Casey was a lot like their father.

"Oh Daddy." Dani lost it. The tears flowed so heavily from her eyes. She was leaving a wet spot on Austin's shirt. "I love you so much, I am going to miss you."

"Yeah, Dad, I love you too and I'll miss you." Casey said.

"Why do you have to leave me behind?" Elle grabbed Casey around his legs so tight he thought he might fall over. "Oh, Estelle, when you are older, I promise you will understand. Just know we love you so much and we will be back with presents." Casey picked her up and hugged her tight. Dani joined in and kissed Elle on the check.

"I wish you safe travels." Ferris said with a smile. "I will miss you and know that you are in my heart." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and reached out for hugs. Dani lifted him up and kissed his forehead. Casey put Elle down and grabbed the four year old with brown hair and big brown eyes and hugged him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you little man." Casey put him down. "You watch out for everyone okay. you are my eyes and ears while I'm gone. When we Skype once a week, I want a report okay." Ferris nodded with pride at the job Casey gave him. With that , Casey and Dani got into the car and drove off to begin their adventure.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N To the lovely Jewel: I don't know where Elle's rebel side came from, there is just one in every family. As for what you think will happen now that they are 17, nope! Not yet! To all the other reviewers, you make me smile so big, thank you for your amazingly kind words. And to all the loyal readers, I love you! Okay Okay I'm rambling again, so sorry, it's just kinda cold in my area today and I didn't sleep well so my brain is not functioning properly, so if there are more mistakes in this chapter, please forgive me. It's one more thing to add to my not really taking time to edit list. Anyway Let's see where this chapter goes and apologies for Auslly fans, this chapter will focus on the kids on tour, sorry. **

**Chapter 28 (Ages, 41, 17, 7, 4, 14)**

"Hey, Dani, pass me my boxers." Casey asked from the cramped bus hallway. He needed the clean pair out of his suitcase that at the moment was closest to his sister. She picked them up and tossed them to him.

"Casey, have you seen my brush, I had it like a minute ago." Dani replied.

"Yup, it's here on the floor, must've fallen when we took that last turn." Casey tossed his sister the purple brush, but being Dani she missed and it hit her on the shoulder and fell to the floor again.

"I got it." Zailey picked it up and handed it too her. Zailey was trying to keep her curls in check, They were in Louisiana, it was July so it was hot and humid. Miles stood there in awe, they'd only been on the road two weeks, they still had two and half months to go, but he was just impressed with how adapted to road life they were. He was having trouble sleeping with all the movement. He figured the others spent so much time on a bus through out their lives that this was completely normal for them. "Grrr, I think I'm going to shave my head." Zailey complained as she tried getting the thick red mass into a ponytail.

"Oh no, you are not doing that." Casey replied.

"Thanks, Casey, I was about to say that too." Trish was having trouble keeping her own curls in check, but understood her daughters statement completely, she had thought about it several times too.

"I'll braid it for you." Casey offered Zailey.

"Okay." She shrugged making sure she didn't make a big deal about it. Even though on the inside she was squealing for joy. Casey pulled Zailey into the back lounge and found several hair ties. He sat her down and then slid in behind her. He took his time. He split her hair in half and put one side up so it wouldn't mix with the side he was braiding. he put even french braided it to keep it from falling loose. Then he did the other side. Zailey didn't care that her hair was in two braids like a little kid. It felt so much better to have all the hair off the back of her neck with it being so hot. Trish came back and saw Casey's handywork.

"Do you mind doing that to mine too?" Trish asked her favorite seventeen year old boy.

"No Trish not at all." He found patted the seat in front of him and Trish sat down and he braided her hair too.

"Why don't you call me Aunt Trish anymore?"

"I didn't seem right when you became my manager to call you that, it seemed to familiar for a business relationship."

"You were nine at the time." Trish sighed. "I miss it."

"You do?" Casey asked in surprise. "I thought you didn't like it because you didn't want people to know you're real age." Trish laughed he had a point, she did say that she liked looking young because she still got away with certain things. But most people who paid attention knew she was almost 41.

"For you my handsome boy, you can still call me Aunt Trish." She turned and smiled and kissed his check in thanks. Casey smiled back and Trish went back to the front lounge. Miles and Dani joined Zailey and Casey in back.

"I can't believe we get time to be outside and explore today." Dani said.

"I know it is in one of our favorite cities too." Casey agreed.

"Are we hitting up the French quarter first?" Zailey asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Miles was quiet, he was having trouble focusing on anything but Dani. her chestnut waves pulled back in a simple ponytail was driving him crazy, he could see all of her beautiful face. She was breathtaking and he couldn't bring himself to even speak a word. He wasn't sure he would survive this tour being that close to her. He was never this close to her before. He didn't know what to do, he was just to shy and didn't want Casey to kill him for liking Dani. Miles took a deep breath and looked at Casey.

"Hey what are we going to do in the French Quarter of New Orleans?" Miles asked and Casey smiled slowly and had a familiar sparkle in his eyes, that love only showed up for two things, music and food. "We are going to eat till we are so full we feel sick aren't we?"

"No, not that extreme but we will eat a lot, I do have to perform later." The boys went on rant about food and girls started talking about cute boys with accents, New Orleans had plenty, those with the Cajun accent and those with the deep southern accent. Not that Dani cared to really get to know any cute boys, she was still bitter with the opposite sex, but it was fun to look at them and listen to them talk. Once off the bus the boys went to Bourbon Street in hopes Casey could just blend in and be lost in crowd and get food. Trish and girls headed to their favorite stores.

"Miles, oh my gosh that restaurant there has the best Craw Daddies ever and over there, the best and spiciest rice dish that I can't pronounce." Casey's mouth was practically drooling.

"Oh, my! Well, look at how cute the two of you are." A woman in her late twenties began to circle around them in the street. She was pretty but seemed to most likely, based on the way she was dressed, worked in one of the clubs that they happen to be near. She had nice southern drawl that flowed nicely off her very red lips. "I work in that fine establishment right over there. You two should come and see me tonight."

"Um, we cant' we're under 21." Casey said, he really wasn't attracted to this kind of girl, plus he had his own show to do, but he didn't want to have anyone overhear him say that and then start a mini riot.

"You only have to be 18." She ran her hand down Casey's arm and then touched Miles' check. "My under those glasses you sure do have some pretty blue eyes." Miles just stared for a second and then shook his head no.

"We are only seventeen." Casey said with not much interest. He was getting creeped out. He knew this kind of think would happen some day. His father warned him.

"Really? I think it should be illegal for anyone under 18 to look as good as you two." She blew them kisses and continued down the street.

"I guess she dint' know who you were." Miles commented and let out the breath he had been holding. His face was a little red, no one ever called him good looking before and he always felt invisible around Casey, not that it was Casey's fault for having good genetics. So actually being included in that was a bit flattering for Miles even it made him extremely uncomfortable. They finally made it inside a restaurant to eat.

"Hey Zailey, this dress would look fantastic on you." Dani held up a light blue sundress with white butterflies all over it. It was cute.

"Yeah, my girl, go try it on, I think we should get it." Trish smiled at her daughter. She did as they wanted her too. She came out and they clapped with joy. "Yes, that is too cute on you." Trish added it to the pile of things they were purchasing. Dani was looking for a purple sundress similar to the one they just found for Zailey, but all they had was pink, not her color. She then went to another rack and found a red one in her size, like her mother, red was a good color for Dani. She placed that on the pile too. They checked out and headed back out into the streets. Dani hadn't been recognized yet and it was great. It was probably because she was dressed in shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled back and no makeup, fans never got to see this side of her, the side she preferred most of the time. They found a few things in the next shop for the boys and then they went to meet up with them and get a bite to eat before they headed to the concert venue.

"Look what Zailey found for you Casey, it's perfect." Dani pulled out a light blue T-shirt (His favorite color) that had a picture of the French Quarter on it with food and musicians.

"I love it. Thanks Z!" He hugged her and then put an arm over her shoulder and the other over his sister.

"Oh Dani, show Miles the T-shirt you found for him." Trish spoke.

"I almost forgot." She rummaged around in one of the bags for a minute and pulled out a red New Orleans shirt that said what year the city was established and had a painted picture of the French Quarter on the back.

"Thanks, you guys, it's awesome." Miles smiled at them. They moved on to the venue and got ready for the nights performance.

While Dani was on stage, even though this was the tenth show of the tour, Miles couldn't take his eyes off her from back stage. She looked stunning in her stage clothes but Miles thought she was most beautiful when she woke up in the morning.

"So, Miles, how long have you been in love with Dani?" Trish whispered to him and he almost jumped right out his skin.

"What?" He responded with fake confusion.

"You can't hide it from me, I know the look too well."

"Since we were five." Miles sighed. "But no one knows, please don't tell." He pleaded. Trish grinned and promised.

"I think you should tell her."

"No, she is still all bitter over the whole Jason thing, she's not interested. Plus, she wouldn't like back anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm a nerd."

"So is Dani."

"But she's a gorgeous, smart, sweet nerd."

"So are you." Trish patted his shoulder and smiled at the boy. Miles had a blank look on his face he was trying to process the conversation. Trish was observant, she also knew her daughter was completely in love with Casey.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I was having computer issues. It's all good now! (Jewel, I'm not dead, thanks for your concern, in fact I'm very well). **

**This chapter will be still more focused on the twins and the their tour. **

**Chapter 30: (Ages 41, 17, 7, 4, 14)**

"Happy Birthday Aunt Trish!" Casey smiled and gave her a big hug. Trish was having to celebrate her birthday with four teenagers as they were between stops on the tour. Although Casey and Dani had a surprise that would be showing up later as a present for her.

"Happy Birthday!" Dani was next. "I love you!" They hugged.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Trish." Miles said and handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Oh thank you Miles. They are gorgeous. Come here." Trish gave the boy a hug and kissed his check, he smiled and blushed a little. He was bit shy but she had grown to love the young man. She was happy it was him that was falling for Dani. She wasn't sure why Dani didn't notice him yet in that way.

"Miles that was sweet." Dani smiled at him and turned more read and looked away so she didn't see. But Casey did and his brain was able to process quickly and plan was forming.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Zailey wrapped her arms tightly around her mother and kissed her cheek. "I have something for you," she held up a tablet and there on the screen was Dez, he couldn't get a flight from New Zealand to come see her.

"Hi, honey" Dez waved at Trish.

"Hi, Babe."

"I just wanted to wish the most beautiful woman in the word, the strongest woman in the world, the best woman in the world a Happy Birthday." Trish almost started crying you could tell how much she missed her husband. She took the tablet to the front lounge of the bus to be alone to talk to him.

"Z, that was sweet that you arranged that for you're mom." Casey laid an arm over her shoulder. She did her best no to fall over of the tingly feeling he gave her whenever he touched her. Why did it have to be him? Older, someone who thought of her as a little sister, someone every girl wanted. Her fourteen year old heart felt tortured.

"Thanks, but she's going to love your gift later too." Zailey replied.

"Yeah, but we might enjoy as much as well." Dani smiled and they laughed.

"Since we are in Los Angles for the next couple of days, let's go to the beach." Casey exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Perfect idea." Dani and Casey did their twin handshake and looked at Miles and Zailey for agreement. They both nodded and everyone started getting ready.

"Dani, isn't that enough sunscreen yet?" Casey teased his sister.

"You know I burn easily." Dani glared. "Hey can you do my back?" She asked while struggling to reach around herself.

"I'll get Z's back she's having trouble too." he looked at the red headed girl who had a look of determination on her face but was obviously failing. "Miles can do yours."

"Do you mind?" Dani looked up at Miles, he shook his head and shrugged and took the bottle from her. Now all he had to do was keep his hands from shaking. "Thanks"

"You're Welcome." He said with only a slight shake in his voice. He put some of the creamy white lotion in his hand hesitated a second before he started rubbing it on Dani's back. This made him a little nervous. Not that Dani was naked or anything, and like her mother, she was modest and her suit wasn't even that revealing but just touching her made Miles' heart beat at about million times a second.

"How do you guys manage to reach your own backs?" Dani asked curiously.

"Longer arms." Casey replied to his sister. They all let out a laugh, even though he was serious. Casey squeezed out some sunscreen and rubbed it in on Zailey's back. Zailey did a good job of containing her nerves and rapid heartbeat when he touched her.

"Thanks." Zailey said when he finished.

"I didn't know you had a hear shaped freckle on you're back." Casey said to Zailey and she looked at him confused.

"Neither did I. It's kind of hard to see my back."

"Yeah, well you do, it's right there." He poked her back between her shoulder blades.

"Really, I want to see." Dani leaned and looked over. "You sure do."

"Well, is it a bad thing or a good thing?" Zailey asked. "It's kind of hard to tell with you're reactions."

"It's good, it's cute." Casey assured her and smiled. With that they headed to the girls put t-shirts over their suits and they picked up the bags and headed to the beach.

The boys were splashing around in the water and the girls were sitting on the towels talking.

"You know Miles is really cute." Zailey pointed out to Dani. "He's got a much nicer build then I thought."

"OOOHHH, do you have a thing for Miles?" Dani asked as her eyes got big and sparkly.

"No, just making an observation." Zailey looked at Dani. "I'm just surprised you don't."

"Me, why would I? I have known Miles since we were five." Dani scrunched her face in almost disgust. "Besides, I'm still a little pissed off at males because of Jason anyway, I think it would be awhile before I like one again."

"Well, you know the stories of both our parents..." Zailey started. Dani cut her off, she knew where this was going.

"I know, childhood friends, falling in love, getting married, blah, blah." Dani sighed. "We are not our parents, it's not like something like that would happen in the second generation."

"You never know." Zailey looked over and Casey with a sigh.

"Wait, don't tell me you like Casey?" Dani asked. Zailey turned bright red and it had nothing to do with the sun. "Oh my God, you do!"

"Miles, Catch." Casey said as he through the frisbee to his friend who standing a little farther out into the ocean. Miles caught it and through it back. A breeze took the plastic disc and Casey had to reach farther for it and took a tumble into the water, but stood up laughing having caught the thing anyway.

"Nice catch." Miles laughed.

"Oh, here comes pay back." Casey grinned and launched the frisbee. It went way to far to the left. Miles went to get it, but a wave knocked him over. He came up and had the disc.

"You know mine was on accident right?" Miles asked with fake annoyance.

"Yeah, that's why it was fun, plus that was for not telling me you like my sister." Casey beamed happily. Miles' face fell.

"How did... who said... why would...?" Miles began to stutter and his face was blazing red.

"I just figured it out this morning, so don't worry. I know that Dani has no idea."

"Casey, Miles. We gotta go pick up the family now." Dani called down to the water. The boys came running up and helped pack up their things and carry them back to the bus which was parked a few blocks away. They had called for a car service to take them to the airport because they weren't old enough to rent a car. It would be showing up in a half hour.

The twins surprise for Trish was Austin, Ally and the two little ones. They had so much fun visiting for a few days on the road.


End file.
